


25 Days of CATLA

by SlytherclawHomunculus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cats, And a little existential dread, Avatar but Cats, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Katara is Team Mom, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Mostly Gen but the last five will be shipping fics, The Avatar is a spooky spirit being, Zuko can't remember the Gaangs names, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus
Summary: 25 short one-shot fics that each have a unique theme or prompt. They all share the same continuity more or less unless otherwise stated. Basically CATLA is ATLA but all the characters are cats. Well, there are a few other AU and canon-divergent elements too, but that's pretty much the gist of it.
Comments: 54
Kudos: 73





	1. Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> For each day of December, I plan on posting a one-shot as a kind of advent calendar thing. I already have a few written, so hopefully, I can keep momentum. Wish me luck. lmao
> 
> Theme one of CATLA- Distrust!  
> Katara don't trust you Zuko. :o

Conventional wisdom says that firebenders are naturally warm.

 _Of course they are_ , Katara thinks bitterly. _They're full of fire and hatred._ But it gives a reasonable explanation for why their newest addition sleeps in a far, quiet corner by himself. He makes plenty of his own heat, he doesn't need to pile together like the rest of them. Katara knows better though, she knows that the real reason is because Zuko wants solitude for his _scheming_. Like the _creepy firebender he is_. She studies Zuko's sleeping form. His eyes are screwed closed and his jaw is slightly ajar, tail flicking slightly. His rest is not peaceful.

Not that he _deserves_ peaceful sleep, not after all that he put Aang through. Katara stalks closer to Zuko, she can feel the blood thrumming through her veins. _The moon is waxing_. She almost kind of hopes that the bratty prince would just show his true colors already. He twitches in his sleep, pain flashes in his face and he begins to _whimper_ quietly. Katara stops and considers the firebender before her. Pity starts to creep into her heart.

_Is, is he having a nightmare?_

She takes a few steps back and narrows her eyes, venom stewing in her stomach. If he's suffering, then he _deserves_ it. He chased her and Aang, he _hounded_ them from pole to pole. Constantly trying to get his _grimy paws_ on the Avatar, the _last hope_ for the world. And for what, his _stupid_ honor? Her eyes drifted to the older kitten's scar. It took up a good chunk of his face, and whatever caused it burned away the majority of his ear. She wouldn't be surprised if he had hearing loss.

Absently, she wondered how he even got that scar. She looked over him again. Zuko was skinny, _too skinny_ for the spoiled prince she always thought him of. Even, too skinny in _general_. Faint tracings of his ribs showed under his messy, black fur. Made all the more visible by his strange breathing pattern. His nose twitched and his muscles tensed. Katara imagined his eyes snapping open and him lunging for her throat, her claws unsheathing themselves. But he didn't awaken. The burned prince twitched again before relaxing, falling into a much deeper sleep. Katara sheathed her claws and regarded the older kitten carefully. Her thoughts went again to the scar on his face. How'd he even _get_ that scar? It was deliberate, that much is certain. The size and placement, it was done purposefully- a mark of shame. But, Zuko is a _prince_. Something cold slivers up Katara's spine. Zuko wasn't an adult yet, he's still a kitten, but the scar is _fully healed_. It's deep enough that it would have taken a _long time_ to set in and heal.

_He must have been young when it happened._

But it still left the question, who could just burn the young prince of an entire nation? The mark was deliberate enough that it had to be done by someone who had the authority to do it. But who could get away with burning the son of the Fire Lord?

Well, the Fire Lord, but...

Katara stepped back, resisting the urge to hiss at the thought.

The burn was a _punishment_.

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. Had Zuko been burned and exiled? Is that why he kept harassing them? What kind of man was _evil_ enough to do that to a _kitten_? _His own kitten_? She looked at her own paws.

_The same kind of man who would burn and pillage the rest of the world._

_..._

_Maybe Zuko really was just hurt and confused..._

No. No, he was wicked. He betrayed her once, and Aang nearly payed the price for that. She wasn't going to let it happen again. But until Zuko dropped his wanting to help act, she'd have to wait in the background. But when that day came, Katara would be ready.

~xXx~

Katara awoke in a panic. Aang, Sokka, and Toph were all gone. She jumped to her paws and scanned the area. Zuko was out on the ledge as usual, stretched out and sunning himself. Katara tried not to be mesmerized by the way his messy, but silky fur caught the light. She padded over to him, claws at the ready. As she got closer she heard a strange noise. _Is-is he purring?_ Katara made a face. Firebenders are _weird_. She stepped up to the black cat. He was stretched out and his eyes were closed. Katara started to reach for her waterskin. Perhaps a good dunking is in order? Dump some nice, cold water all over the heat-loving firebender? She stopped herself. No, it would only give him an excuse to lash out. She could already hear him plead his case.

" _I didn't mean to, I was just minding my own business and she attacked me!"_

She wasn't going to give him any excuses. Suddenly he cracked open his good eye.

" _Mrow_?" His recognition was instant and just like that he was on his paws, body stiff and ears back. Katara didn't waste any time.

" _Where is everyone_?" She demanded. Zuko relaxed a little.

"The blind kitten took the Avatar after we finished firebending practice. She mumbled something about being inspired." Katara wanted to yell at him for not using their names, but it strengthened her case and further proved that he didn't care about them. If she got on his case about it, he'd only be able to strengthen his good guy act. But either way it was a likely story. The truth was that Zuko had probably taken Aang and eliminated Toph to prevent them from finding him. As for sokka...

"And where's Sokka?"

"I don't know, sorry..."

He had probably tried to interfere and was done away with. But that left one question, why'd Zuko leave Katara alone? She was dead asleep, it would have been simple enough to at least cripple her while she were unconscious. Unless, he wanted her alive... Maybe to rub her nose in her failure? To keep her as some sick, twisted captive?

"Why don't you know?" Katara snarled. Zuko growled in responce.

"I'm not your brother's keeper!" Zuko snapped, teeth bared. But his claws remained sheathed. Katara leaned in close, unsheathing her claws.

" _Get a room you two!_ "

She paused, sheathing her claws as she whipped around to face the voice.

" _Sokka?_ "

The kitten in question was casually stretching out, a small pile of fish by his side. He must've been fishing. Well, that explained _one_ disappearance, but it didn't completely-

" _Flameo_ hotman!"

Zuko huffed at the greeting.

"Hey Katara!" Aang's small, wrinkled form was merrily bounding up to her. His pink, furless pelt marred by a few reddish spots. Probably from being pelted with rocks. Bitterly, Katara turned to Zuko. However, rather than a smug, royal, _you-owe-me-an-apology_ face (not that Katara would apologize for being worried about her friends), Zuko's face simply said _'See, I wasn't lying_ '.

" _Chop-chop, Zuko_. The cooking fire's not gonna start itself." Sokka called, gesturing to a small pile of kindling. Zuko stared into Katara's eyes for a moment, searching. When he failed to find what he was looking for, he sighed.

"Coming!" The firebender called as he trotted over. Katara watched with worry and mild contempt as he friends marveled at their fire making companion.

_Couldn't they see he was dangerous?_


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is thinking over his life choices when he's confronted by the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of 25 Days of CATLA! :D  
> Today's theme: Confrontation.
> 
> Even with the spirit creepiness taken to 11, Aang still manages to be a cinnamon roll.

Zuko padded into the clearing, he looked around. No one else was there. Strange, he was _certain_ he heard someone over here. He sighed and strolled over to the small stream. He had tracked the Avatar down to the Western Air Temple, except this time he _wasn't_ here to capture him. He had to help him stop his father, he was more certain of this than _anything_ in his life. He felt so much better than he ever did in his life, finally doing the right thing, but he still felt very _deeply afraid_. Afraid that the Avatar would reject him, and then Zuko would have nothing. Not that he could blame the Avatar for holding a grudge. After all the horrible things he did to him and his friends. All the things he put those poor kittens through. He deserved whatever scorn and punishment the Avatar felt fit to dole out. He looked into his reflection, a soft breeze ruffling his hair.

He remembered the propaganda the Fire Nation spewed out about the Avatar. That he could run as fast as the wind itself, that he could generate tornadoes through bending alone, that he could and did take out an entire fleet of ships with the power of the ocean. And most damning of all, the he wasn't a kitten, the Avatar was an ancient spirit wearing a mortal shell. It helped Zuko justify his hunt, he wasn't going after a tiny kitten, he was going after a damn near all powerful being parading around as a tiny kitten. As much as Zuko doubted the validity of the information surrounding the other nations, so much of the stuff his nation had said about the Avatar was true, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe the Avatar really was just a spirit wearing a mortal shell.

A gentle breeze blew across his back.

Zuko thought about going to the Avatar now, begging for forgiveness. He _shuddered_. He knew that spirits were very petty and _not_ the forgiving types. Even though he had not been the one to strike down the Avatar, he had been on the side that did it, and he couldn't help but imagine that the ancient spirit was still _very much pissed_ about it. He probably wouldn't kill Zuko right away, no he'd probably just bend him into the earth and watch him wither away. Best case the ex-prince could hope for is the Avatar simply spurning his offer and hissing at him to go away. After that, Zuko would have no one else to go to. His father would probably chain him up and electrocute him, _publicly_ , the Water Tribes would _drown_ him, the Air Nomads are _gone_ , with the Earth Kingdom... he'd just have to pray that they choose to _literally_ kill him, and his uncle... _oh Uncle_.

Of all the world, he'd done his uncle dirtiest of all. All the old cat ever did to Zuko was _love him unconditionally_ , he offered him _kindness_ and _understanding_ at every turn. He always had his back, he cared for him when he was sick, he diffused countless fights between Zuko and others, and he always did his best to try and help Zuko find his way. How does Zuko repay him? _Betraying_ him and letting him _waste away in prison_. If he ever saw his uncle again, the old cat would probably claw out Zuko's good eye in pure fury. And Zuko would just let him, the ex-prince knew his deserved it. Completely. He sided with the one who had _never_ loved him against the one who had only ever done what was best for him, Zuko deserved whatever fire and venom his uncle had for him. All of this was his fault. He glared at his reflection. If only he hadn't been so _stupid_! He batted at the water, fire streaming off his claws.

Zuko took deep breaths, staring at the steam coming off his paw. He took a few deep, calming breaths. Putting his paw back on the ground, he lowered his head. Tears welled up in his good eye.

"I'm sorry, Uncle..." he whimpered.

A soft breeze blew through his mane. He looked up as the sun seemed to brighten slightly. He could almost hear the voice of his long gone mother whisper to him. Telling him that what matters is that he's doing the right thing now, not that he had done bad in the past. Maybe... maybe just _maybe_ , Uncle would be proud of him?

A buttermoth fluttered over to him and landed on his nose. He went stiff. Buttermoths were skittish insects, and usually when one landed on you it was considered a sign of good fortune to come. Zuko desperately wondered why the spirits would choose to smile upon him now. He sneezed. The tiny, colorful insect fluttered away. Certainly the spirits must have been planing something truly awful.

" _Zuko_."

The black kitten leapt up, all four legs going straight and stiff. He nervously quelled his firebending and held his claws back as the Avatar regarded him calmly. His eyes weren't glowing. _Thank the spirits..._ But he had that same blank, impassive expression as when they did.

"What are you doing here?" The Avatar continued, his gray eyes piercing Zuko's very soul. Zuko remained stiff, he knew he had to be fully honest, there was _no point_ in lying to an ancient spirit. He could only hope that the Avatar was feeling benevolent today.

"I-" Zuko took a breath and steeled himself. He faced his father, his fire, his lightning, he could talk to the Avatar. He'd done it before. Just, not _antagonistically this time_. "I'm sorry." The Avatar's body perked up, but his expression remained the same. Gray eyes impassive, face unreadable. He calmly walked forward.

"You're _apologizing_?" Much like his face, the Avatar's tone was also unreadable. He could have been happy, curious, or even _enraged_ at Zuko's audacity. But the ex-prince couldn't tell. His heart throbbed hard against his chest. Senses screaming at him to run as the Avatar began to circle him like a hungry shark-whale.

"Yes, I-what I've done to you and your group is wrong." Zuko said earnestly. His heart continued to race, but his muscles relaxed as he unloaded his guilt. His head tilted down as he gazed at his paws. "All that time I thought that I wanted my father's approval, I thought that I had lost my honor. That somehow by delivering you to my father would make him restore my honor. I-I was lost for so long, and now I finally get it. Honor is _not_ something others can give or take away, it's something you have to earn for yourself. By doing the right thing. I want to teach you firebending, I feel as if it is my destiny to do so. At the very least, I think I owe you as much for all I've put you through. My father must be stopped before the comet comes!"

" _I am aware_." The Avatar said, voice betraying a hint of annoyance. So he was angry. Figures. But this was urgent, and Zuko was _desperate_.

"I'm serious! My father- Fire Lord Ozai plans to use Sozin's Comet to raze the Earth Kingdom!" The Avatar suddenly stopped moving. Zuko looked up and straight into the ancient spirit's deep gray eyes. He suppressed a shiver. It felt like _thousands_ of cats were peering at him through those child-like lenses. After what felt like an eternity, the Avatar pulled his head back. He blinked, his eyes turned soft and a warm smile found it's way onto his face. It was almost eerie how quickly he could just change his demeanor.

"Okay, I believe you." He mewed, before he turned around and began to walk away. "Come on, my friends are this way." The Avatar paused. "You should let me talk to them first, but stay close behind me. They need to know that you're with me." Zuko felt utterly lost and confused now.

" _That's it_? You're just gonna forgive me just like that?"

"Yeah!"

"Why? After all my nation has done, after all _I_ have done?" The Avatar stopped, he threw Zuko a look over his shoulder.

"Well, being angry won't restore balance to the world and being hateful won't bring back the monks and sky bison." The Avatar offered Zuko a smile. "And besides, _I_ always knew there was good in you, Zuko. It's nice to see that _you_ can finally see it too."


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a nightmare from his guilt over betraying his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Guilt
> 
> This an angsty one. :o
> 
> There's a happy ending tho.

Zuko stood at the end of a long corridor. Infinite darkness surrounded him. He charged forward, one destination in mind. The black kitten stopped just short of slamming into the cell’s bars. Uncle sat facing away from him. The light from the window shone on the older cat, tracing an outline while the rest of him remained obscured by the darkness. Zuko huffed and puffed, feeling nervous and out of breath. He shuddered and shifted on his paws.

What should he say?

What _could_ he say?

Zuko fiddled with the cell door’s lock before finally ripping it off, allowing the door to freely swing open. He looked down, his eyes burning and his throat tight.

“Uncle, I- I’m sorry.”

“You’re _sorry_.” Iroh spat. He had turned slightly, but his glaring golden eyes were the only discernible features on his face.

“I should have listened to you- I’m so sor-”

“I gave you my everything.” Iroh growled. “I cared for you when _no one else_ would. I followed you on your stupid quest for honor. Everything I’ve ever done for you and you _spit_ in my face. _Betray_ me. Let me _rot_ in _prison_.” He turned to face Zuko fully, golden eyes furious. “And your _sorry_?”

Zuko backed up, suddenly feeling very small.

“I-I’m sorry.” He whined. “I was wrong. It was a mistake. Please forgive me.” He bowed his head, but felt the sharp pain of a sudden strike. The black kitten tumbled violently against the ground. Zuko struggled to his feet. Iroh’s muscular form rippled under his darkened pelt. Ferocious golden eyes glared at Zuko. He lashed out again.

“ _Pathetic_! Sniveling, _easily cowed_ worm you are!” Iroh hissed. Zuko didn’t bother fighting back. If Uncle hated him, it was his own fault. He chose to betray him, chose to leave him to rot in prison. He could barely hold back the sob bubbling in his chest.

“I’m sorry, Uncle.” He felt himself slam against a wall.

“Some prince you are.”

Zuko struggled to stand. The darkness reached out and grabbed his limbs, pulling him down like the unsent corpses trapped in the muck. Zuko’s fur stood on it’s ends.

“No. _No_. _Nononononono_.” He cried desperately.

“No? Even you can’t deny that you deserve this.”

Zuko pulled his legs with all his strength, but he couldn’t free himself. He looked up, the last thing he saw was a flaming paw. He screamed and struggled as the white hot claws dug into his eye. Hot blood flowed freely from the now vacated socket. He whimpered as the black figure retreated.

Suddenly the cell door slammed closed, and vanished. Zuko struggled back to his feet, he clawed at the cell bars in vain.

“Wait!” He whimpered. “Don’t leave me here…” The figure and the light disappeared.

Suddenly four figures appeared before his cell. It was the Avatar and his companions. They all scowled at him.

“ _Pathetic_.” They hissed. “Despicable. Horrible. Vile.” The loomed over him, faces twisted into awful jeers and snarls.

“ _Please_ …” Zuko begged.

“Please what?” The waterbender asked. “Give you a chance so you can _betray_ us like your uncle?” The other cats vanished like ashes in the wind.

The prince sat alone in the cell, crying freely now. But he couldn’t blame anyone else for his position. It had been his own fault. He pushed away everyone that tried to help him.

Now he was just a sitting turtle duck for his demons to come and find.

And find him, they did.

The pitch shaped itself into the form of Azula. Cackling wildly as it scuttled towards him. It _twisted_ in between the cell bars, blue flames leaking from it’s mouth. Zuko barely had the strength to try and scoot away, but the thing was faster. It was on him in a second. He ineffectually slashed at it as it dug it’s flaming claws into his only remaining eye.

Then all went still.

X~X

Zuko couldn’t say how long he had spent, suffering and aching in the pitch darkness. When suddenly he heard a familiar tune.

“Leaves from the vine, falling so slow…”

“Uncle?” He felt a warm paw on his face. His face was bandaged and he couldn’t see anything. “Uncle, are you there.”

“I’m here, Zuko.” Uncle mewed warmly.

“ _Why_?” Zuko croaked. Uncle hummed. “I don’t deserve it. I-I _betrayed_ you. After everything you’ve done for me, I betrayed you…”

“Zuko, you out of any cat in this world should know above all else, that I _love_ you. I _always_ will.” Uncle gently licked his nephew’s exposed face. “I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again. _I think of you as my own_.”

“But-but I- I’ve made so many mistakes I-” Uncle cut him off.

“How could you ever believe that _I_ would hate you? I am only so, very grateful that you have not lost your way. Like you sister, like my brother…” Uncle got very quiet. “Like _Lu Ten_ …” He paused. “I could not save _them_ , but I would gladly be in prison for a _thousand_ lifetimes if it meant I could at least save _you_.” Zuko felt his uncle embrace him. “I _love_ you Zuko, always remember that.”

X~X

Zuko awoke to the rising sun. He blinked and touched his eyes. The same as always. It was only a dream. Zuko took a deep, calming breath. The Avatar was already getting up for his firebending lesson.

The young prince looked out over the horizon, at the rising sun. He’d find his uncle, and he’d make it up to him. Because Uncle loved him, and he loved Uncle right back.

Of this, he was certain.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang find out about Zuko's nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four: Nightmares.
> 
> Toph absolutely dreams about beating up gigantic earthbenders, don't lie. Also, it was kinda fun to write from her perspective.
> 
> (Even if the fic was about Zuko. :'D)

Toph purred happily from her position at top of the pile. She was right on top of Sugar Queen and Snoozles. The _fluffiest_ kittens in the group. She was having the most pleasant dream, where she beat up a giant earthbender and her parents threw themselves at her feet. Proclaiming her as the _best earthbender ever_ , and severely apologizing for _ever thinking_ she was weak or fragile in any sense of the word.

She was tossed out of the dream when she literally tumbled off the pile and smacked into the temple’s floor. She huffed, irritated, and was about to stomp and show her the sleeping pile what for, when she suddenly realized something was _off_.

Zuko always slept in a far corner by himself, that much was not surprising. No, what caught Toph as strange was just how fast Zuko’s heart was beating. Not to mention, he was also basically hyperventilating.

Was someone attacking him?

Toph couldn’t sense anyone else around him. She swiveled her ears around, carefully approaching him. She stopped about half way to him, her blood going cold.

He was _whimpering_.

Something was seriously wrong, Zuko _never_ whimpers. He tough, like Toph. He doesn’t cry or whimper, he just punches fire at you or yells something mean.

She ran over to the others, deliberately crashing into the group to grab their attention.

“Guys! Guys! Wake up! Something’s wrong with Zuko!”

Feather Paws was up almost instantly.

_Does he even actually sleep?_

Fluffy and Fluffier both got up groggily.

“What’s going on, now? Did we get kidnapped _again_?” Sokka mewed sleepily.

“I think there’s something wrong with Zuko.” Toph said.

“ _Oh please_.” The Sugar Queen said, already laying back down. “I can see him from here. He’s _fine_.”

“Look, _Sugar Queen_.” Toph snipped. “I get that you have a hate-boner for the guy-”

“I do not!” She interjected, thrusting herself up with vigor. Toph smirked.

“Then prove it!” She pointed to Zuko’s distressed heartbeat. “I can sense he’s in immense distress at the moment, his heart is going crazy! And his breathing’s bad too. Go help him.”

“No!”

“I guess you _do_ have a hate-boner then. Wow, Feather Paws, you _really_ know how to pick ‘em!”

“I do not! Just! _Ugh_!” Sugar Queen defended fruitlessly. “Do you have _any_ idea of all the stuff he’s put us through?”

“He’s trying to make up for that!”

“How do you know that’s what he really wants? How do you know that it’s not just some kind of trap?”

“Look, _no one_ can fake this level of physical distress.” Toph said, officially mad. “And if you just want to let him suffer just because he hurt you in the past, then you’re _just as bad_ as he is!”

It got very quiet. The only sounds to be heard were Zuko’s soft whimpers of pain and fear. Katara’s tail thumped angrily against the ground.

“ _Fine_.” She growled. She stalked off towards Zuko. Toph followed. Someone had to make sure that the Sugar Queen didn’t _maim_ Aang’s firebending master after all. Aang and Sokka remained where they were. Sokka shifted uneasily on his paws, tail twitching on occasion. Aang? Well he just kinda, sat there. Not moving. Like some kind of statue.

_It was always kinda weird how he always felt like he was barely there._

Toph could feel Katara wince. She wondered what Zuko must have looked like.

“Zuko.” She papped him surprisingly softly on the face. “Zuko, come on, wake up. It’s just a dream.” Toph chuckled.

“So you actually _do_ have a heart.”

Katara groaned. Zuko continued to writhe and mewl. His faint cries sounded suspiciously like pleads. “Zuko, come on. It’s okay, your safe, just wake up.” He flinched violently at her touch.

“Please…” He begged.

“Please? Please what?” Toph asked. “What’s-

“ _Please_ , I am your loyal son…”

Katara’s breath hitched. He heart rate rose, but her body remained stiff. Zuko continued to whimper.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean you disrespect.” He curled up, eyes screwed tight. “Please…” It was at this that Katara placed a gentle paw on Zuko.

“Zuko wake up.”

Zuko awoke so violently, Toph could clearly see it. He was frozen stiff, breathing hard. His heart continued to race.

He must have been _terrified_.

Katara still felt stiff beside Toph. She took a breath.

“Zuko. Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

Zuko took a moment to respond. He was probably processing what was going on. His heart and breathing started to go back to normal.

“Err, yeah. I’m… I’m fine.”

“Alright, then.” Katara said tiredly. “I’m going back to sleep. And Toph, _don’t_ disturb me again, unless Aang is on _fire_.”

Toph laughed, but really she just wanted to punch Ozai in the throat.

X~X

The next morning, while Zuko went off to do his morning meditations, the group got together to discuss last night’s events.

“So, your saying that Zuko was having some nightmares last night?” Sokka asked.

“Pretty much.” Katara mumbled, enjoying her morning fish. Toph scoffed.

“Must’ve been some pretty intense nightmares for his body to react like he was about to die.” Toph dug her claws into the earth. “The entire time, he was begging his father for mercy... What the hell. Who the hell has dreams like that?”

“Wait, wait, _wait_. You mean that Zuko was likely dreaming about his father _torturing_ him or something?” Sokka asked, incredulous.

“Sounds about right…” Feather Paws said ominously. The whole group shifted in his direction. “ _Huh_? Oh, well he’s got that awful scar, and well. He’s a _prince_. What would result in a scarred prince traveling the world, looking for the Avatar trying to ‘restore his honor?’ We all know that Ozai is an awful man, I just put two and two together…”

“I know but-” Sokka started, shifting uncomfortably. “ _His own kitten_?”

“His forefathers did it to my people, your people and now he wants to do it to Toph’s people. It’s not _that_ unbelievable.”

“But his _own kitten_ though…”

They all looked up as Zuko entered the camp.

“Say, Zuko…”

Toph saw Zuko tense.

“What were you dreaming about last night?”


	5. Foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of foaming at the mouth guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Foam!
> 
> Super short, and silly. Just a brief look at Foamy-Mouth-Guy's day.  
> But I would like to say that I'm actually really surprised at how much love this is getting! <3 Seriously, thanks! :D

Every morning Foamy-Mouth-Guy, or Fumi got up and stretched out his limbs to get his blood nice and flowing.

It was after this that he made his daily trip to his own personal Avatar shrine and gawk at it blankly for an indeterminate amount of time.

_No it’s not creepy at all, screw you, Suki!_

He then stretched out, yet again, because his limbs got all stiff from just sitting there and staring.

Then he went out and did his regular work as a fisherman. Sure, the job was nothing special, but it kept a roof over his head and tasty fish in his belly.

Of course afterwards, he always made sure to leave a fresh offering at Kyoshi’s statue. Sure, she was a reincarnating spirit and didn’t really require offerings…

_But she is a queen and deserves them anyway!_

Then he usually mulls about, talking to folks and maybe even seeing if anything good has shown up in the market place.

When he’s done, Fumi retires to his home, stretching before curling up on his bed and dreaming that the Avatar is some kind of hairless ape creature that gives him head pats and chin scratches.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat who once went by a very different name encounters a familiar but strange face. He starts to remember some things...
> 
> But- There is no war in Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Secrets.

Lung lept deftly from rooftop to rooftop, all around Ba Sing Se. His eyes peered from under his hat, scanning the streets below.

“Where have you gone now, hooligan?” He purred. Tapping re-enforced claws against the green tiled roof he was roosting on. Being one of the Dai Li, it was his sole duty to watch over the city and maintain Long Feng’s precious order. Being a nonbender, he was relegated to the inner ring, where it was the quietest. Usually the biggest problem he had to solve was acting as a glorified baby sitter for the rich cats that lived in their lavish abodes. Not that he particularly _cared_. The job was usually pretty easy and gave him something to do. Though sometimes, like this night, he got something _special_ , he could chase down a trouble-maker and bring them to _justice_. Protect and defend the _utopia_ of Ba Sing Se.

He usually worked at night, when his silky black pelt helped him blend in with the darkness perfectly. Though he couldn’t deny that he certainly had a preference for the day time. He couldn’t explain it, like how he couldn’t very well explain why his eyes were an eerie, unnerving _golden_ hue.

He hummed and growled lowly. His partner, Aogi was late. _Again_. Being a nonbender, Lung couldn’t apprehend miscreants on his own, he needed his earthbending partner, Aogi to do the earthen restraints. Lung was merely there for tackling and pinning them until someone else could properly arrest them. Lung didn’t care that Aogi had a new kitten, he had a job to do.

_Faintly, vaguely he wondered if he had always been so hollow and callous._

_No. He was once soft and warm._

_But those days have faded like the leaves of a withered vine._

Suddenly he caught sight of movement. He perched low, muscles tingling in anticipation. His target burst from the shadows, no doubt making a run for it. Lung pounced, pinning the cat to the ground with a yowl. The scroll he was so desperately trying to carry rolled uselessly from his jaws as Lung held him in place. The hooligan twisted and turned, but couldn’t escape Lung’s grasp. He pressed down harder, the trouble-maker ceased his struggle as he tried to catch his breath. He growled, then quieted as he’s eyes met Lung’s, going wide like he’d seen a _spirit_.

“L-Lu Ten?” The trouble maker said, sounding both surprised and horrified. His golden eyes bright with horror and unshed tears.

Lung had no idea who this ‘Lu Ten’ was, but the mention of such a name was making the back of his head _ache_. He pushed the strange feeling away and reined back in control of himself and his senses.

“ _Silence_.” He growled lowly.

“Lu Ten, it’s me! It’s Ryo.” The hooligan tried. Lung sneered.

“I know no such cat.” He pressed his paw further down on the trouble maker’s neck to further illustrate his point. The cat whined and choked.

“P-please Lu Ten. You gotta remember… We used to be best friends. We went to academy together…”

Lung staggered back, overcome by sudden dizziness. A fuzzy haze flashed through his mind. Lung grit his teeth, placing a paw over his face. An intense headache began to build behind his eyes. He shook his head.

“I don’t know you, you scoundrel. _Hooligan_.” Lung hissed. “You want nothing more than to _destroy_ the precious order that this city has created. But I won’t let you!” He lunged at the gold-eyed cat.

“Lu Ten, please you have to remember.” The cat said, avoiding Lung’s strikes. “We’re _friends_ , I don’t want to _hurt_ you!”

“We’re not friends! I’d _never_ be friends with the likes of you!” Lung hissed. “Trouble making, _Fire Nation scum_.” He breath was so hot it glowed. Even his paws felt hot, leaving glowing trails with his strikes.

There was something about the other cat’s expression though. He seemed, distraught? Like someone watching a dear family member -or perhaps a close friend- fade into the obscurity of _madness_.

Of course, Lung has had enough of this. He lunged, breath and paws glowing hot.

“I’m so sorry, Lu Ten!” Was all the warning Lung got before a sharp pain invaded his belly. Time seemed to slow down, something inside him felt cold, _he_ felt cold. He limply tumbled to the ground. His legs twitched, paws spasming. He looked down.

_Blood pooled around him as the earthbenders closed in. His body hurt, it hurt to breathe, he-he couldn’t breathe-_

His belly was unmarred, and throbbed dully. It was probably bruised.

But why couldn’t he _move_?

The golden-eyed cat closed in. He looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Lu Ten, but-” He chewed on his paw a bit. Lung Ten’s head was hurting now. “I’m doing this for your own good. I need to get out of this city.” He picked the scroll back up. “I don’t know what they’re doing here, _but it’s not good_. I-I have to get you away from this.” Guilt flashed through his golden eyes.

_Ryo froze up as the earthen slab few in his direction. Lu Ten didn’t have time to think, nor really any options to think over. He lunged forward, taking the hit as Ryo let out a horrified scream._

Lung Ten couldn’t think straight. His head was fogging up and felt like Aogi had just used it as a punching bag.

_He ran as the earthbenders surrounded the wounded Lu Ten._

“Now do I take you back to the Fire Nation…?”

_Aunt Ursa sat by him, casually feeding the turtle-ducks while he told her funny jokes-_

“Or maybe I should see if I can find general Iroh…”

_He’d join the military, make his father proud…_

He made a low sound. His throat clamped up. His chest hurt for reasons he could not explain.

Suddenly the earth shifted.

_It opened up like the gaping maw of a hungry spirit, pulling him down, away from Agni’s light._

_There was no warmth to the light in the lantern, but his spirit yearned for it anyway._

_The darkness ate at him in that cold, dank cell._

_They told him things. Things he knew weren’t true. But the light wanted him to believe._

_His body hurt. It ached and ached, and it burned but then was cold._

_There is no war in Ba Sing Se._

_He needed the light. He needed the SUN._

_Leaves falling so slow._

_The light was false, it held no warmth._

_There is no war in Ba Sing Se._

_He needed the light._

_We are safe within the walls._

_It was just easier to stop being._

X~X

“Hey! Lung! Hey!”

Lung came to his senses to Aogi batting him on the nose. He stood up groggily. The hooligan had been knocked out and muzzled.

“You good, Lung?” Aogi mewed, flexing his rocky gloves.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

X~X

A few months later, Lung got to meet the new trainee. He was a non-bender like himself.

The golden-eyed cat introduced himself.

“Hello, my name’s Xian.”

Lung didn’t know why, but somewhere, deep down he felt both _sad_ and a little less _lonely_.


	7. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being shot down in Ba Sing Se, Aang contemplates his failure as an Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Failure
> 
> We get a little peak into some of Aang/The Avatar's thoughts.
> 
> I like to think that at the end, Katara gives him lots of hugs and snuggles.

Aang sat in quiet solitude. A circle of candles surrounded him. He took deep, measured breaths. He winced as another shot of white hot pain tore across his back. He braced his claws against the ground, hissing quietly through grit fangs. The aching wound on his back was a stark reminder of his failure.

_Or at least, his most recent one._

It seemed as if this life was just a string of failures. Just one after the other. Hell, even when he was _Roku_ he failed the world. He was perfectly clear when he threatened Sozin’s life that day. He only _hoped_ that sparing him, giving an act of mercy would do _something_.

“Teach by example” the mortals say. But Sozin is _exactly_ why spirits just take what’s theirs. The Avatar’s tail thumped angrily against the hard metal floor of the ship. He kneaded the ground, flexing his claws. He should have listened to his spirit instincts and _killed_ Sozin when he had the chance. Sure, Sozin was the Fire Lord, but he was the _Fire Nation_ Avatar. _No one_ would have questioned his judgment. This is just what he gets for showing mercy to these _worthless_ mortals-

 _No_. Aang relaxed his tail and paws, sagging sadly. It wasn’t right to think like that. Sozin was an evil cat, but he was _one_ evil cat. He deflated further, curling in on himself. It wasn’t fair to judge _all_ mortals by the actions of _one_ terrible cat. Especially since his _closest friends_ , his “Gaang” were all mortals. And he was kidding himself if he tried to act like Sozin’s betrayal didn’t hurt him _deeply_. He cherished his friendship with Sozin, much in the same way he cherished his friendship with Gyatso. The fact that he just left him there to die, it, it-

_It was a pain that followed him into his next life._

He tried to fill the aching hole in his heart by making as many friends as possible. And it worked! At first, at least.

He was, caught off guard by the monks revealing his identity as early as they did. Usually he had until he turned sixteen to live as just another mortal. To grow up and see the world as it _truly_ was, rather than what everyone wanted the Avatar to _think_ it was. It was after this reveal, that all of Aang friends began to _abandon_ him. They told him they couldn’t play anymore because he was the Avatar now. He never could understand though, he had _always_ been the Avatar, nothing had _changed_. It was just Sozin all over again. His friends, people he considered himself close to, were now so very far away.

It was when they tried to take Gyatso from him, that he _snapped_.

He avoids thinking over the memory. It’s not his proudest moment. Rather than face what he had done, he _ran_. And he ended up frozen under the ocean for a century, while Sozin _decimated_ the Air Nomads. He had failed the world _again_.

Then, to make things so much worse, in his absence, the dragons had been _wiped out_ , the southern tribes had been _picked clean_ , and Fire Lord after Fire Lord was free to _destroy_ the world as they pleased.

Even after he had been freed from the ice, he failed to save the Moon spirit, and an _innocent_ kitten had to sacrifice her own life to restore the balance. She shouldn’t have had to do that. It was his _job_ as Avatar to bridge the gap between cats and spirits and protect the world and it’s inhabitants.

And now, _now_ …

_An electric charge, the freezing hot shock of the cold fire surged through his back and heart. His grip on the cosmic energy slipped and his consciousness withered. All sensations fell away to black._

_Time began to slow._

_It all slipped away._

_The void consumed him._

He had failed the world once again. They all thought the Avatar was dead. With Ba Sing Se fallen and the Avatar dead, there would be _no hope_ left in the world. And it was all _his_ fault.

Part of him wondered if there was any point in trying anymore. He had been such a _failure_ , he wondered if the world would have been better off without him. Aang sighed and laid on the ground, defeated. The candles around him snuffed themselves as he plopped down.

Where, oh where had he gone wrong? Was he supposed to just be a ruthless force of nature like the other spirits?

Had they been right in their harsh treatment of the mortals all along?

No, that couldn’t have been right… As spirit of the world, he had taken the cat’s side, championed their cause for a _reason_. They weren’t perfect, but they didn’t deserve to _suffer_ for it.

The metal door to the room creaked open.

“Aang?” Katara mewed softly. Aang put his paws on his face. He couldn’t face her, and he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. His nose and lips trembled. He could hear her slowly pad over to him. “Aang, are you okay?” She gently pried his paws from his face. He thought about Sozin.

_Even to this day, he still wondered if there was anything he could have done to save his old friend from himself._

“Aang, why are you crying?”


	8. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang encounters a ghost from his past while cleansing the Southern Air Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Haunting.
> 
> Sometimes I like to picture the cats in clothes. It just ups the cute factor for me. :3

Aang walked through the looming halls of the abandoned temple. As it turns out, he really _is_ the Avatar. Complete with avatar state and usage of multiple elements. Currently: air and water.

He hadn’t realized it before because he had lost his connection to his past lives. He sat on his haunches, tilting his head quizzically. He remembered living in the Air Temples, growing up, being an Air Nomad. But nothing related to the Avatar. He remembered doing something… _regrettable_ before running away. Then he got caught up in a storm and…

Seeing the most _beautiful_ pair of blue eyes gazing down upon him. The eyes of a soul as pure and soft as her fluffy brown fur. Aang looked down, smiling absently. Sure, he couldn’t remember enough of his past lives to connect to them, but he had _Katara_ now. And even with the pain of loosing his people, loosing _Gyatso_ , she made everything okay again.

His head snapped up, ears swiveling. He could have _sworn_ he heard a mumble of some kind. Aang looked around, gray eyes carefully scanning every inch from the ground to the high, high ceilings. It was just him and the many, _many_ dusty remains that littered the once sacred place. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and sagged.

It was probably another one of the unsent spirits still lingering around. His heart twisted, they must have been in so much _pain_. Not only to die such a horrific death, but to also be _abandoned_ for a hundred years. He continued on his way, placing his paw on each and every skull he could find. Saying a soft prayer for them, so that their pain may be eased and they may once again become one with the winds.

He had to stop when he came across a pile of tiny bones. There were multiple skulls, each smaller than his own. One larger one overshadowing them. His maw trembled, and he forced himself to swallow the rock in his throat. Gently, he offered them peace, so that they may be free. It was then that he heard another faint mumble. The young Avatar looked around.

“Hello?” He offered. “Look, I’m the bridge between the mortal and spirit world. You don’t have to suffer any longer, I can bring you peace.” He got a muffled reply. Aang’s ears folded down, suddenly he felt uneasy. “W-what?” A writhing, black smoky figure began to materialize.

_Aang bolted._

The little sphynx ran as fast and as far as his wrinkled paws would carry him. He looked behind him, running out of the temple. Thankfully nothing was following him but-

He crashed head-first into a pile of snow. The frightened kitten frantically clawed his way out and looked back the way he came. Still nothing. He let out a sigh. Whatever that was, it hadn’t followed him. He took a moment to catch his breath and let his heart calm down. He smooshed his paws into the snow guiltily. That spirit probably hadn’t meant any _harm_ , it was probably just _alone_ and in _pain_. Just wanting Aang’s help.

And Aang had to go and _run away_.

Like he _always_ does.

He went back into the temple and continued his sweep, the heavy atmosphere slowly lifting as he prayed over each lost soul and in each corner of his sacred home.

Aang was sure he had sent all the spirits of the monks, but the air _remained_ heavy. A darkness permeated the atmosphere. Aang’s ears swiveled as he heard paws approaching.

“I’m _almost_ done guys, just-” He cut himself off. There was _no one_ there. Not even the strange black figure from before. Aang swallowed. “Look, it’s okay. I’m sorry I ran before…” He mewed almost inaudibly. He heard the cracking of bones and a _dying wheeze_.

 _Nope!_ Definitely not a peaceful spirit. Definitely evil. _Nope! Nope!_

However it seemed that no matter how far he ran, the sound always sounded like it was right in his ears. Like it was right next to him. He pinched his eyes closed and kept running until he hit a wall.

His limp body slumped to the ground.

X~X

Piercing gold eyes stared at him from the void.

Aang awoke feeling like he couldn’t _breathe_.

He sat on his haunches and rubbed his now sore throat with a paw. The mumbling had faded away. But the dark atmosphere remained. Aang looked at his paws, he knew exactly why. The young Avatar wandered the temple halls once more. It wasn’t too long before he found what he was looking for.

A pile of remains, all cloaked in Fire Nation reds. Huddled together in a last ditch attempt to stay warm. Aang gently placed a paw on the remains. They felt cold as ice. He wasn’t sure how the Fire Nation usually treated their dead, but he was certain this wasn’t it. He felt a surge of gentle warmth as he said his prayer. Sure, they were Fire Nation, but they were also _cats_. Cats who had been forced to do a terrible thing and then _abandoned_ and left for the frost to claim.

Now, finally, the temple felt _clean_ again.

As Aang made his way back to his friends, he heard the wheezing again. His body went stiff, but he knew that if he didn’t face this now, it would _keep_ following him.

 _And probably attack his friends_.

His heart raced and trembled, but he took a defensive stance as the black, smoky shape approached him.

“What do you _want_?” He yowled. The figure raised it’s paw and Aang braced himself, unable to move.

He felt a gentle warmth settle on his cheek. He mewed in surprise. The ember-like glow of the figure’s glowing eyes was surprisingly kind.

Now the young Avatar was just _confused_.

“Who _are_ you?”

The strange cat started to walk away. It looked over it’s shoulder and gestured for Aang to follow it. The kitten reluctantly obliged and the smoky, cat-like figure lead him to a pair of sealed doors?

Aang looked at the doors, he remembered the monks told him that when he was older, something special was waiting for him behind the doors. Of course, after what he had _done_ , he didn’t feel like he _deserved_ whatever it was now…

The cat-like smoke ball just walked right through the doors. Aang shifted on his paws. Well, whatever the thing had to show him, it must have been _important_ , regardless of Aang’s feelings. So the kitten unlocked the doors with his airbending. He stared, jaw agape as the door swung open. The room was filled, absolutely _filled_ with statues. They all stared stoically ahead, each one’s visage feeling strangely _familiar_. Like they were all faces he had once worn before. Aang looked around, slowly making his way to the center of the room, where the smoky figure sat by a statue.

_It must have been a statue of him._

Aang looked the statue over, but couldn’t place any kind of name or identity. Sure, he seemed vaguely familiar like all the other statues, but that’s it.

“So, you’re the statue?” Aang tried. The kitten flinched back as the smoky figure reached out and touched his arrow.

Suddenly, he was witnessing someone. A cat from the Fire Nation, who had mastery of all four elements. The Avatar.

_His previous life._

Aang blinked repeatedly as he snapped back to reality.

“ _Roku_?”

But the strange figure had already vanished.


	9. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully taking the Avatar and getting lost in a storm Zuko ends up having a conversation with him about duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Duty
> 
> I'm sure Zuko's fine. :D

Zuko eyed his prize, the Avatar. The cat in question was staring blankly ahead. Eyes and tattoos hauntingly alight. He was so close to _finally_ going home. To _pleasing_ his Father. Making up for his horrible mistakes, and _redeeming_ himself. He just had to wait for this _cursed_ blizzard to pass. He huffed, irritated. It was _always_ something. Nothing _ever_ goes his way. Not like _Azula_. Father showered her with praise at every turn. _Gifted, prodigy, blessed, born lucky._

And Zuko was just.

A _disappointment_. Not matter what he did, he was never _good enough_. But now, now he would finally be good enough. _He’d_ be the apple of Ozai’s eye, and he’d be able to finally just go _home_ , and-and Azula wouldn’t bully him anymore. She wouldn’t be _allowed_ to bully him anymore.

The burned prince didn’t concern himself with the strange state the Avatar was in. Eyes glowing, but silent and oddly still. Zuko growled lowly and plopped down. He used his breath of flame to warm his icy paws.

“I’m almost done.” Zuko reminded himself. “I just have to deliver you to my Father, and my duty is complete.” He leered at the Avatar. “Not that _you_ would ever understand that. You were _born_ special, just like my sister. I bet everything was just handed to you. While I had to _work_ for everything I have. I had to _earn_ it.” He snarled bitterly. He faced away and looked into the white nothingness that brewed beyond.

“Duty, you say?”

Zuko spun around, fire at the ready. The Avatar regarded him calmly. The young prince tried not to buckle under the weight of the _thousands_ of cats staring back at him. The Avatar remained bound, not even trying to wriggle free of his restraints. Somehow, that pissed Zuko off _even more_.

“Not scared?” He snarled. “Not afraid of what my Father has in store for you Avatar? Not concerned for your hopeless situation?”

“ _You_ seem to be the hopeless one, I’m afraid.” The Avatar mewed. Zuko hissed, tongues of flame licked his fangs.

“Me? Hopeless? Are you _blind_ , Avatar?!”

“Just what kind of duty is a wild goose-turkey chase for a prince?” The Avatar mused. “Shouldn’t you be learning about how to run your country? You are _crown prince_ , right?” Zuko shot back, caught off guard. Then he doubled down, fire spewing from his mouth with each angry breath.

“ _SHUT UP._ You don’t know anything!”

“I know enough to strike a nerve.” The Avatar said thoughtfully. “Come on, Zuko. I have the wisdom of the ages. Why _not_ ask me something?”

“Why don’t you shut your trap?!”

“Ouch. That’s not very nice.” The Avatar made a lazy, mocking grin. “You talk about duty though, you seem to think that I was just born with everyone serving my every whim. I’m afraid you are mistaken.” The Avatar said gravely. “I have lived many lives and died many deaths. I have been born to _both_ fortune and ruin. Prosperity and poverty. I have seen the world through many lenses. I lived, I fought, I struggled. I assure you, I have _never_ been simply handed anything. Even my powers, I have had to fight and learn and relearn over and over again. The only thing handed down to me was the duty to _save our world_. Much like you I am forced into a destiny I _did not_ ask for, tasked with pleasing the _unpleasable_.”

Zuko narrowed his good eye, scowl deepening.

“What are you getting at, Avatar?”

“I just want to offer an olive branch. A chance to free yourself. Redemption.”

Zuko absolutely howled with rage.

“NOT A CHANCE!”

“That’s very unfortunate.” The Avatar said evenly. “My friends will be taking me now.”

“What-” Zuko felt a crushing, icy cold pain in his side and the world darkened completely.


	10. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets to meet up with the Gaang, now that he's turned good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: Introductions
> 
> A short fluffy and silly one about Zuko being awkward with a bunch of gremlins. I mean the Gaang. (':

Zuko followed the Avatar through the underbrush. His heart trembled with trepidation as they got closer and closer to the Avatar’s group. The Avatar had received him well enough, but how would the _others_ see him? Would they hate him?

_They’d probably hate him._

_Not that he hasn’t earned it._

Zuko suddenly stopped when he realized the Avatar had paused and was looking back at him. His face was unreadable.

“Doubting yourself, Zuko?”

The kitten in question stammered in surprise. The Avatar smiled at him, eyes gentle.

“We need to work on that.” He turned around stepping out into a clearing with a dying campfire and three kittens arguing with one another. “Hey guys!” The Avatar announced catching everyone’s attention. A fluffy brown kitten seemed especially happy to see the Avatar, but her expression immediately soured as soon as she saw Zuko. “I’ve found the solution to our little problem.” He nodded towards Zuko. “So, Zuko, you go ahead and get settled in! I have some important business to attend to…” With that, the Avatar bounded off. Leaving the ex prince to face his companions _alone_.

Zuko looked at the group, his tail flicked awkwardly.

“Hello, Zuko here.” He paused nervously as the cats just stared at him. The earthbender seemed only vaguely interested, the nonbender looked skeptical, and the waterbender… Well, _if looks could kill_. “I guess I’m part of your group now…?” The waterbender looked like she was about to say something when the earthbender interrupted her.

“So, you’re a firebender right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“ _Then help out already!_ ” She stomped and the ground shook slightly. “Snoozles was _supposed_ to start a fire for breakfast, but he can’t start a good fire to save his life-”

“ _Hey_!”

“-And it’s already lunch, and I’m _HUNGRY_!” She stomped again for effect.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Zuko mewed. Not sure what to say. He made his way over to the fire, sticking close to the earthbender, as she seemed the least likely to murder him. Or at least murder him for being _him_.

He examined the fire pit and really, any firebender could tell with the problem being this obvious. The flames were hungry, starving even, but they couldn’t breathe. So the flame remained low. He adjusted the fire pit and gave the flames a little kickstart with some of his own energy, and sure enough, the flames became a roaring campfire in no time. The nonbender looked at the fire then looked at Zuko like he was drafting a marriage proposal. The black kitten shifted uncomfortably and turned back to the earthbender.

“Is there anything else you need me to- oof!” The nonbender had launched himself onto Zuko. He gasped in delight.

“Not only is he useful for making fire, he’s warm too!”

Zuko felt himself flush, the nonbender practically _melted_.

“Of course I’m warm. I’m a _firebender_.” Zuko mewed lowly. “We’re naturally hot.” Zuko collapsed as he felt another body pile onto him.

“Oo~ You weren’t kidding Sokka, he really is warm!” The earthbender purred.

Zuko looked up helplessly at the waterbender who only glared at him. She looked even _angrier_ than before. She glared at him for a few moments before going to cook the food.

It wasn’t too long later that the Avatar returned. He took one look at Zuko and chuckled.

“I told you, they’d like you.”


	11. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CATLA+Bending Curse AU
> 
> Sokka gets burned by a firebender, it only goes downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not share continuity with the other one-shots. I just wanted to experiment with combining CATLA and my Bending Curse AU.
> 
> Day Eleven: Burns
> 
> PS: I had way to much fun writing this. RIP poor kitty!Sokka.

Sokka barely had any time to react as he saw the firebender barreling towards his sister. In that moment, he didn’t care that she was a bender in her own right, and a fighter who could protect herself. She was his little sister, his _family_ , and he had to protect his family. Without considering the potential consequences, Sokka lunged at the firebender. The adrenaline of the moment numbing him to the burn of flames eating at his flesh. He clung to the maddened firebender, bitting at the back of his neck. The firebender bucked Sokka off, throwing him against a tree.

By the time Sokka came to, the firebender had been subdued. Katara was bounding over to him, ocean-like eyes sparkling with worry. Sokka stood up, or at least tried, when he was made suddenly aware of a horrible blistering pain in his hind leg. He hissed and checked his leg, he must have twisted his paw or-

An angry, still wet with fresh blood, red mark greeted his eyes. It consumed a good chunk of his ankle and lower leg. The truth hit him like a bull moose-lion.

He had been burned.

By a _firebender_.

He already knew where this was going, the horror of _inevitability_ gripping at him like a thousand desperate hands from a fiery abyss. Being burnt by a firebender means _becoming_ a firebender. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his sister gasp. She was looking directly at his wound, eyes wide, maw agape.

He tried to run, but she quickly enveloped him in her icy embrace. She was crying.

“Aang!” She cried out desperately. The kitten in question quickly swooped down.

“What’s wron- _Oh_ …”

“What do we do?”

“I-I heard that if you use waterbending to heal the burn, it prevents the, uh… _change_.” Aang said, nervously. Katara nodded tearfully.

“Okay, okay, I just…” She bended the water from her pouch and pressed her icy paws against Sokka’s burn. He yowled and recoiled from the cold shock. “Look, Sokka, you need to hold still so I can-”

“Katara.” He tried. She pressed the icy cold water against his burn once more. But nothing happened. Her tears flowed faster.

“W-why isn’t it…”

“ _Katara_.”

“Why won’t it work?! I can waterbend, so why can’t I _heal_?!” She sobbed. Sokka put a paw on his sister. Aang leaned in close and wrapped his tail around her.

“It’s _fine_ Katara.” Sokka said, numbly. “I’ll be fine. I’m not _dying_.” He forced himself to grin in the face of his fear. “And besides, as a firebender, we won’t ever have to worry about eating cold meat ever again!” Katara laughed in spite of herself and bat Sokka on the shoulder.

“Remind me to never worry about you ever again!”

“That shouldn’t be too hard.”

X~X

As the days went on, Sokka could feel the fire inside him slowly growing in strength. He couldn’t bend fire yet, but he found himself more and more comfortable with heat, and an increasing desire for sunlight. He promised himself that he wouldn’t use his fire for evil, and get rid of it as soon as Aang masters his Avatar powers. But part of him deeply _dreaded_ the thought, the very idea that soon the _other_ firebender instincts would start to set in.

The desire to hurt and maim others.

The desire _burn_ and _consume_ everything around him.

Sure the fire inside him felt warm and almost like a second heartbeat. Like it was gentle and alive-

But he knew better. He knew that it was just a _facade_ to get him to lower his guard, so the madness could seep in. A little fire here, a little flame there. At first to warm, then to protect. Slowly wearing down his sense of morality until he can’t tell the difference between the soldiers attacking the civilians fleeing.

So he remained guarded. Whenever Aang and Katara tried to fret over him, he’d just make a joke and blow off their concerns. He’d talk about how he actually can’t wait to become a firebender because then he’d never be cold again, and Katara dumping water all over him wouldn’t be a big deal anymore, he’d just steam himself dry. Not to mention, he’d be able to start campfires easily, and just imagine all the _cooked meat_!

And well, it wasn’t like he _didn’t_ want all those things. He just wished it didn’t have to come at the cost of potentially _loosing_ himself. Fighting a constant war within himself, constantly having to think and rethink his choices and actions. Make sure the fire isn’t getting into his head-

The blistering pain in his leg suddenly ignited again. He paused and looked at his leg. They had wrapped it in bandages to hide the burn. They used every excuse imaginable for when people confronted them on his injury.

He fell from a tree.

He was attacked by a poisonous hedge-upine.

He got his leg stuck in a hole and scrapped it up something nasty trying to get out.

All excuses to dissuade anyone from realizing what it really was. A burn.

A _firebender’s_ burn.

With the spreading paranoia of firebenders, normal burns were met with heavy scrutiny. So even if Sokka had really just burned himself from something mundane like a torch or campfire, admitting it was a burn was akin to admitting you were already a firebender. Something to be reviled and pitied. Like a rabid hound, something that must be put down before it can spread it’s _disease_.

They all made it out to be a mercy killing. Just putting a suffering cat, afflicted by a horrible fire-based madness, out of it’s misery.

Sokka was starting to feel different now.

Now he just saw it as _murder_.

 _Snuffing_ the afflicted was just so much easier than helping them.

Unfortunately, Sokka was yanked from his reverie by firebenders attacking. Despite the burn on his leg, and the sudden re-ignition of his burn’s blistering pain, he fought alongside his friends. But it was getting progressively harder, the pain kept worsening, and he was feeling really hot. His limbs started to feel weak and heavy. Soon he was tackled to the ground. The large firebender pinned him easily, but his eyes were focused on Sokka’s bandage.

A deep, electric fear shot through Sokka as he struggled against the larger cat’s paw. The firebender peeled the bandage back easily, revealing his burn.

He grinned like he had just won the lottery, sharp fangs glinting in the sunlight. The pitch black of his slit pupil slid towards Sokka’s face.

“I thought I sensed some fire in you.”

Sokka ceased his struggling, his limbs too heavy to move, his body felt like a furnace trying to cook itself. He panted, barely conscious. He only barely registered the desperate cries of Aang and Katara as the firebenders carried him away.


	12. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuze has nightmares about a mysterious cat clad in red. His adoptive parents try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not congruent with CATLA timeline.  
> Day Twelve: Lost
> 
> Another one-shot experimenting with an AU? You betcha! (Actually the next several ones are experiments combining CATLA with my other AUs lol)  
> Anyway, this is an AU idea that I've had where Aang is capture by the Fire Nation and brainwashed into believing that he's just a normal firebending kid. I haven't written anything for it yet, so I thought it would be fun to combine it with CATLA and play with it a bit. :D

Kuze twisted around, restless even in his sleep. It was the dream again. The one with the strange, old cat.

The cat loomed over him, his beard and mane a stark white against his black pelt. His very _presence_ was like the essence of fire, powerful and demanding of respect. But his eyes were surprisingly gentle. Like that of a very patient old man.

Kuze always _hated_ these dreams. They made him feel so… _naked_. With his marks displayed for all to see. The strange blue arrows that spread from his back to all over his body. They made him feel weird and shameful. He didn’t have his arm guards and headband like he did in the waking world. And also he was forced to wear this _awful_ orange color. He looked like a savage, like an _Air Nomad_.

“Aang.” The cat- Roku mewed. Kuze twisted uncomfortably, he didn’t know who this “Aang” was, but he really didn’t appreciate how Roku kept calling him by that name.

“I’m telling you,” Kuze mewled. “You’ve got the wrong cat. I’m _Kuze_ , I don’t know who Aang is.” Roku shook his head, eyes sympathetic.

“You _must_ remember, you _are_ Aang. You _are_ the Avatar.”

“No! The Avatar is _dead_! Prince Zuko killed him!”

“They captured you and brainwashed you. They made you _forget_ your past, your destiny, your _duty_.”

“N-no, I-” Kuze backed up, his head beginning to throb as tears welled in his eyes.

“ _Please, Aang._ ” Roku implored. “You have to break through, you have to _remember_ who you are.”

“Stop…”

“You _are_ the Avatar.”

“Stop.”

“You _must_ stop this war.”

“Stop!”

“It is your _duty_ to stop the Fire Lor-”

“STOP!” Kuze yowled. Fire consumed the both of them and Kuze awoke yowling in fear. Sapphire was there in seconds. She clamored her way onto Kuze’s bed and curled around him, licking his forehead and purring soothingly.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Kuze.” The older cat cooed. “It was just a nightmare, honey. Everything is fine.” Kuze sobbed into his adoptive mother’s pelt. Wang stood in the doorway, watching his the two.

“Is everything alright, Kuze?”

Kuze buried his head further into his mother’s pelt. Sapphire put a paw on Kuze’s back and rubbed it soothingly.

“He had _another_ nightmare.”

Wang’s worried scowl deepened.

“Maybe we should schedule another appointment…”

“ _No_!” Kuze cried as his mother held him tightly. “ _Please_ , I’m fine, I swear!”

“Kuze, we’re just worried for your mental health.” Sapphire mewed.

“But-but I’ve been getting better! I keep my marks covered and I practice my firebending like Sifu says, and-”

“And you keep having those awful nightmares.” Sapphire nuzzled Kuze, licking his ear. “Please, son, it hurts us to watch you _suffer_ like this. We’re just trying to help you.”

“And besides, you just have to _talk_ to the man, we aren’t sending you away to reform school. It’s just counseling.” Wang said.

Kuze slumped against his mother. Logically, he knew that the counselor was a nice cat who just wanted to help Kuze through his strange madness, but he just had this deep rooted fear of him. Like something deep within was warning him.

 _'Don’t listen to his lies'_ it hissed.

He suspected it may have been the ill half of his brain. It never really went away, it just got quieter and easier to ignore. He thought back to what they said he was like before he started his treatment.

Apparently, he had been found in Ba Sing Se by the prince and princess. He was chained up and _feral_ , hissing and snapping at everything that moved. His fur patchy and matted with blood. Mange so severe, they later told him his fur would _never_ grow back. The prince had freed him from Ba Sing Se’s prison and even _personally_ advocated on his behalf. And with the counselor’s treatment, his mental state began to improve. Soon he was well enough to be adopted into a home, and start school. He had been getting better, he was behaving like a _civilized_ cat, he kept his marks covered, and he practiced his firebending as instructed.

But the dreams remained.

He couldn’t explain why, but the dreams filled him with dread. Like there was something he _needed_ to do, but just couldn’t quite remember what it was-

Sapphire set some tea in front of him. She smiled at him gently and encouraged him to drink.

His sleep was _dreamless_ and empty for the rest of that night.


	13. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CATLA + Another AU of mine.
> 
> After dawning some "genius" disguises the Gaang are mistaken for truant children and end up in a Fire Nation school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't share continuity with other one-shots. Just an experiment combining CATLA with another AU of mine(I have a lot of AUs lol).
> 
> Day Thirteen: School

Lee was chatting it up with his newfound compatriots when Sokka came marching up to him, a piece of paper rolled up in his angry muzzle. He dropped the rolled up parchment on the ground and it bounced once before opening wide.

“What’s this?” Sokka demanded, pressing a paw on the sheet.

“A missing poster?” The golden eyed cat asked obtusely, hoping to delay the inevitable.

“Yes, it is.” Sokka meowed flatly. “But do you recognize this kitten? _Prince Zuko_?”

Zuko flinched at the mention of his name.

“Wait, you’re a _prince_?!” Toph boomed.

“ _Shhh_!” Zuko hissed. “You’ll blow my cover!” Sokka put his paws on his face, overcome by dread.

“Now the Fire Lord is gonna think we _kidnapped_ you, and he’ll have our heads...”

“Oh, _please_.” Zuko mewed, rolling his eyes. “Uncle’s too nice for that. He wouldn’t kill a bunch of _kittens_. He’d probably just contact your parents and have you sent home.”

“My _parents_?!” Toph yowled. “No way, I’d rather _fight_ him!”

“You’d fight the _Fire Lord_. The most powerful firebender in the _world_?”

“Yeah, I’ll take him! One-on-one!”

“You’d fight the Fire Lord in an _agni kai_?” Zuko asked, like it was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard.

“Yeah! Unless he’s too chicken to fight a blind kitten!”

Zuko sighed and face-pawed. He contemplated how lucky Toph was that Uncle wouldn’t hurt a kitten.

“Well, either way, you need to go home, Zuko.”

“ _What_?! No way!”

“I dunno, Sokka.” Aang mewed thoughtfully. “We’re _all_ runaways, if we make him go home, he might tell the Fire Lord where we are.”

“I wouldn’t do that-” Aang placed a paw on Zuko’s muzzle, silencing him.

“Zuko, _shush_. I’m trying to help you out.”

Sokka stroked his whiskers thoughtfully.

“Okay, fine you can stay. But if we get caught, you’re on your own.”

“Fair enough.”

X~X

Sokka sat patiently, waiting for the group to assemble. He was about to unveil his master plan for them.

“Okay, so if we’re going to hide out in the Fire Nation, we need to blend in. It’ll be too easy for someone to find us if we keep our normal identities.” He clapped his paws together in excitement. “So, we’ll wear disguises, and use fake names!”

“That’s nice and all, but _where_ exactly are we going to get these disguises?” Toph mewed.

“Already got you covered.” He produced several uniforms. “These seem pretty Fire Nation-y.”

“Sokka, where’d you find these?” Katara asked, looked over one of the outfits.

“Just lying around, completely _abandoned_. Can you believe that? Who abandons perfectly good clothes?”

“I don’t know…” Katara mewed. But Aang and Toph were already trying on their new clothes. Even Sokka put on his new uniform.

“Well, I guess if everyone is doing it…” She put the uniform on. And looked up at Aang. “Oh, Aang, your arrow!”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess that makes it pretty obvious, huh?” He tied the belt around his head, but the blue stripe was still visible. He grumbled, when Sokka interjected.

“I have a solution for that too!” He pulled out a wig and slapped it onto Aang’s head.

“Wow, it’s so _itchy_ \- I mean thanks, Sokka.”

The group turned towards Zuko.

“What? I’m already wearing Fire Nation clothing. I’m _from_ here.”

“If you wanna be part of the clique, you gotta follow the dress code, Sunshine.” Toph mewed.

“This is _ridiculous_. Do you even know where these uniforms came from?”

“Do _you_?”

Zuko huffed.

“I’m not wearing this.”

“Oh it not soft and silky enough for his _highness_?” Katara mewed mockingly. Zuko scowled.

“ _Fine_.” He hissed, putting on the uniform. “There, _happy_?”

“Yes.” Sokka mewed. “Now, just one more thing,” he pulled out a box or tin of some sort and dipped his paw in a red paste. “Close your eye Zuko.”

“What?”

“Your eye, close it.” Zuko did as he was instructed and Sokka smeared a nice helping of a thick red paste, what Zuko now realized was make-up over his eye. “There, now you have a big scar on your face.” Zuko frowned.

“And if it washes off?”

“It’s oil based. I’m not _dumb_ enough to use water soluble make-up for a scar.” Sokka mewed smugly. “Oh, and one more thing…” He pulled off Zuko’s belt and tied it around his eye. “There, eye patch!”

“And what’s the point of having the fake scar if you’re just gonna cover it with an eye patch?”

“So that you have a back up, if the patch comes off.”

Zuko had no argument against this.

“Okay!” Sokka mewed excitedly, slapping his paws together. “Now that our outfits are taken care of, we need new names. I’ll be Wang Fire!”

“Sokka, that name’s-” But Zuko was cut off.

“I’m gonna go by Kuzon!”

“I like Blaze.” Toph said with a grin.

“I could be Sapphire, I have blue eyes.”

“I guess I’ll just go with Lee.”

“Nah,” Sokka said. “You gotta be more creative than that, Zuko!” Zuko sighed.

“Ryuko.”

“That’s the spirit!” Sokka started stroking his whiskers again. “Now, to assimilate with the people…”

“Just follow my lead, I’ve been to the Fire Nation plenty of times!”

“I don’t know Aang, maybe we should ask Zuko… I mean he does _live_ here.” Katara suggested.

“Pfft. Are you kidding? He’s a _prince_ , he probably has no idea what normal people are like.” Sokka said.

“He has a point. I hardly interact with servants, let alone commoners.”

“My lead it is then!” Aang mewed, tail high. “This way, my good hotmen!”

X~X

Aang padded along the street, giddily greeting any strangers he passed by. All of whom where terribly confused by his out of date slang, and either unable or _unwilling_ to correct him. Suddenly two soldiers approached the young airbender. His breath hitched when one put a heavy paw on his shoulder. Aang’s ears drooped as he sheepishly turned to look them in the eyes. The two soldiers also had his friends bunched up along side them, looking various states of _guilty_ and _defiant_.

“You and your little friends think you’re _cute_ huh?” One soldier growled. Aang’s head dipped lower and he mewed guiltily. “It’s obvious you don’t belong here.” Aang braced for the worst.

“Next time you and your little group try to skip school, how about _not_ wearing your school uniform!” The other yowled.

Aang felt a simultaneous mix of both relief and horror.

X~X

The Soldiers dropped Aang off at a classroom with several kittens who looked to be around his own age. The teacher looked at her new student with an intrigued expression.

“Oh. Is this another mind ready for molding?” The teacher, Ms. Kwan asked. Aang bowed before replying.

“Yep! Mold away!” He mewed as the soldiers began to walk away.

“Wait a second…” The teacher muttered, her nose twitching slightly. The soldiers paused and looked back. Nervous sweat dripped under Aang’s _tortuously_ itchy wig. “You’re a firebender, aren’t you?” The soldiers kept walking. Aang’s tail twitched nervously.

“Oh, uh, yeah. How’d you know…?”

Ms. Kwan looked at Aang like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can sense your inner fire.”

“Oh, right.”

“Have you done your morning meditations today?”

“Of course!” Aang mewed. He had no idea what she was talking about.

“Alright then, what shall we call you?”

“I’m Kuzon!”

“Very well, Kuzon. Take the open seat. On Ji, fill in the new student on what we’ve been talking about.”

Aang took his seat, and the kitten next to him, On Ji turned with a kind smile.

“Okay, well, we’re currently studying the mysterious disappearance of the Avatar, and the hundred year search conducted by Fire Lord after Fire Lord and-

Aang started to zone out at that point.

He’d been gone for _how long_?


	14. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of dying, Lu Ten is captured and brainwashed by the Dai Li.
> 
> A prequel of sorts to Secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen: Breaking
> 
> Oof.

Lu Ten lay battered and broken on the cell floor. A healer flanked by two cats in dark green stopped by to see him. He let the healer do her work. Applying medicine and stitching the wound to his belly closed. He glared at the two cats dressed in green. They seemed unaffected. The healer forced a bowl unto him and told him to drink. Seeing as he was wounded and trapped far away from the sun in enemy territory, he figured he had no choice. He started lapping up the strange brew. After all, if the bitter potion was a poison, they wouldn’t have bothered with a _healer_ would they?

Suddenly he started to feel cold and weak. The old healer mumbled something to one of the cats in green. He tried to force himself onto his paws, to bolt from his cell, but his legs gave out immediately and he found himself lying on the cold ground. He felt tired and weak. One of the cats put a raggedy blanket on him. He tried to paw at him, but his mind was growing fuzzier by the second. And before he knew it, he was out cold.

When he started to come to again, he felt himself being dragged by someone. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to force himself to snap back into awareness until after he had been locked to the floor by a hard casing of earth. A cat sat in front of him, a lantern going around a track. Lu Ten tried to force his eyes away from the lantern. But, it was the first light he had seen since he had been trapped down there.

But the light was _false_.

He tried to force his head away, but the rocks held it in place. Instead he forced his eyes away. But he just _wanted_ the light, the fire so, _so bad_. Was- was he sun deprived _already_? It couldn’t have been that long. But he just felt, so _cold_ … So he was forced to watch as the light that danced across his vision. Each time it passed, he winced. He could feel _something_ worming its way deeper and deeper into his mind. The cat across from droned on and on about things he knew weren’t true.

But with each pass of the light, the lies they pressed into him seemed more and more _believable_.

He tried his best to resist. Maybe use his firebending on the lamp, but nothing worked. The stubborn, cold feeling in his gut told him he didn’t have the energy to bend. He _needed_ the sun, he needed it _bad_.

So he tried to object, but he was muzzled by rocks, unable to do anything but growl and glare at his captor. If the cat felt any kind of way about Lu Ten’s attempt at defiance or intimidation, he didn’t show it. Instead he simply continued to drone on in his calm voice.

Lu Ten wasn’t sure how long he sat there, light passing over him, his mind slowly being drilled into numbing submission, but eventually everything seemed to fade away. And he woke up back in his cell, the healer pressing that frigid cream into the wound on his belly. He mewled and tried to squirm away, the healer shushed him and held him still with a paw.

“Easy there, son.”

Lu Ten’s eyes went wide, his mind reeled and started to blank out. He looked hard at the cat before him. Their soft eyes and graying mane.

“Dad?”

The cat lent down and licked his forehead.

“Sure, kid. Now just hold still for me, your injuries are serious.” The cat continued to press the medicine into his wounds. They took care when wrapping them, easing on the tension when Lu Ten winced from the pain. The cat offered a bowl of some unknown broth to him. “Eat, you’ll feel better.” Lu Ten looked at the offered broth, his mind growing fuzzier by the second. It was steaming.

 _Warm_.

He lapped it up desperately, but he still felt so _cold_. Once he was done, he curled back up under his blanket. He looked over at the aging cat.

“Dad, I’m so cold.”

The cat looked sympathetic. They placed a paw gently on his face.

“Shh, I know. Just try to get some rest.”

As Lu Ten drifted off he could hear the cat scolding someone clad in green.

“You really need to do a better job at keeping him warm, firebenders can’t-”

X~X

When he awoke, he was being forced to face the lantern again. The cat was droning on and on about things that aren’t true again. But Lu Ten didn’t have the fire in him to block it out anymore.

“There is no war in Ba Sing Se.”

_Not yet there isn’t._

“Our walls are impenetrable.”

_We broke through once, we’ll do it again._

“We are safe within the walls.”

_Ba Sing Se is not safe._

“There are no firebenders in the city.”

_Lu Ten is not safe._

X~X

The longer Lu Ten spent in that place, the less meaning time had. How long was he there, away from the sun he so _desperately_ needed?

He didn’t know.

It could have been days, hours, years, seconds. All Lu Ten needed was to feel the icy cold pit in his gut to know that his internal clock was shot. Not that it mattered anyway. The drugging and the lantern were wearing down his mind. He probably couldn’t tell how much time had passed even if he knew the difference between day and night.

They gave him a thicker, fur blanket. He still felt cold, just not as cold as before. His belly ached dully. The healer would occasionally stop by, and check on his wounds. From the sounds of it, his gut wound was healing. But deeply, he worried what his recovery would entail. He already knew from how deeply their were breaking his mind, that they had no intention of ransoming him of just giving him back to the Fire Nation. Would they simply neuter his mind, dress him in green and send him out to face firebending soldiers?

_Would his own country men attack him, not knowing who he was?_

His mind ached, he longed for his father. He hoped that Iroh would burn Ba Sing Se to the ground. He fantasized about Iroh breaking in and taking him home.

Deep down he knew better.

_Iroh gave up as soon as he lost his son._

X~X

He was sat in front of the lantern again. He wasn’t muzzled this time. And his head wasn’t restrained. He could look away if he wanted to. But the light was the closest thing to the sun he’d seen or felt in what ages. He stared, mesmerized. He knew, he could feel it twisting it’s way into his mind. Like a worm eating it’s way into a fruit and turning it to mush from the inside. But he didn’t care, it was _light_ , it was _fire_. It wasn’t the _cold_ , _aching pitch_ that surrounded him.

It was hollow, but it was safe.

“Your name is Lung.”

He was sure that wasn’t his name, but he didn’t remember what his name was. He couldn’t remember.

“You are not a firebender.”

He was so _cold_ …

“You live to serve and protect the utopia of Ba Sing Se.”

He wanted to argue, but the words turned to mush in his mind. In fact, his mind as a whole seemed clouded and mushy.

 _Who_ was he again?

It was only after he returned to his cell and plopped down for some rest that he remembered. He is Lu Ten, crown prince of the Fire Nation and son of General Iroh, the Dragon of the West. It was at this realization that his heart began to _ache_. For as long as he’d been down there, his father probably _forgot_ all about him. After all, _he_ nearly forgot about him.

Iroh wasn’t coming.

 _No one_ was.

Lu Ten was all alone.

He gave up.

And Lu Ten was _no more_.

X~X

“What is your name?” The green clad cat asked. The golden eyed cat stammered. He was having a hard time remembering things after the accident.

“I-I, uhh…” He looked at the green clad cat, lost.

“Take your time.”

“L-Lung?”

“Good. You’re _improving_.” He moved on to the next topic. “What is your bending status?” Oh, that one was easy.

“I’m a nonbender.” Lung replied easily. The cat nodded.

“Parents? Family?”

“No one. I was orphaned.”

X~X

As soon as Lung stepped out from the building he did a stretch, taking in the sun’s warming rays. Aogi chuckled at him, licking honey off his paw.

“Well, well I come back from lunch and here you are. Very _punctual_. And a sun worshiper, it seems.” Aogi teased. Lung glared at his partner.

“At least I’m not always _late_ and I don’t get food all over my paws.” Lung shot back. But the truth was, he didn’t know why he wanted the sun so bad.

He never remembered being away from it.


	15. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does not share continuity with other CATLA one-shots.
> 
> With the Fire Lord gone, and the world finally on it's way to newfound peace, Katara goes to the prison to talk to Zuko, expecting some kind of satifaction or closure from all the pain he's put her through.
> 
> She gets neither of these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen: Despair
> 
> CATLA + another AU of mine, a special kind of take on Avatar Zuko. I've wanted to write something for this AU for a while, and when I was coming up with ideas for CATLA, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to experiment! :D

Katara marched towards Zuko’s cell. She almost couldn’t wait to see him. The horrible, snobby prince that _hurt_ her, _betrayed_ her, took _everything_ from her. He’d finally gotten what he _deserved_ , dropped behind bars, left to _rot_ in prison. She leered at the prison guard, and he let her through without a word. She marched right up to his cell bars and the smug, satisfied grin fell from her face as she got a good look at him. He seemed, almost small, under that ragged prison blanket. His breathing was hard and uneven. He was miserable.

Her gaze turned hard. She glared at the miserly firebender lazing about in his cell. She had heard the news, and even seen it _confirmed_ for herself. But the truth only served to make her _angrier_.

“So, _you’re_ the new Avatar.”

The black cat’s golden eyes flickered open, but he didn’t respond.

“How does it feel knowing that your _debt_ to the world is so great, you have to restore the balance to atone?”

Zuko didn’t respond. He was acting like he couldn’t hear her. His eyes started to drift closed again.

Was she _boring_ him? Was he so _bored_ that he saw fit to go to sleep instead of listen?

She slammed on the bars and _yowled_.

“ZUKO!”

He made a weak sound and turned to face her. He squinted slightly, trying to get a good look at her. His eyes were glassy and hazy.

“Mrrr… Oh, someone really is there… I’m sorry…” he mumbled. Katara’s blood _boiled_. But her anger felt more and more _hollow_. She looked at him, really looked at him. He looked _sick_. His eyes were dull, his fur messy, and he seemed so skinny.

“So,” she swallowed her rage. “You’re the new Avatar.” He gave her a hard look, or at least as hard a look as someone who looked a step or two from passing out could give.

“The Avatar’s _dead_. My sister made sure of that.” Katara noted that his words didn’t sound bold or triumphant, just defeated.

_Broken._

Katara could feel her anger, slowly but surely begin to die away. Sure, she wanted to see Zuko pay for his crimes, but she never wanted _this_.

“Uncle tells me that you aren’t eating.”

“’M not hungry.”

“And you’re refusing your training.”

“’M _not_ the Avatar.”

Katara felt a different kind of rage begin to burn under her pelt.

“Uncle is worried about you-”

“Just _shut up_ already.” Zuko hissed, curling onto himself. Katara snarled, indignant.

“EXCUSE ME?” She slammed her claws against the bars of Zuko’s cell. Zuko looked up, slightly startled.

“Oh, not you…” He mumbled. “ _You’re_ fine.” He gestured to an _empty_ corner of his cell. “I want _her_ to shut up for once.” Katara looked into the corner and all around. It was only her and Zuko. Her gut twisted as she started to comprehend exactly how far gone Zuko was. Her ears folded back, she _wanted_ to be angry. But, the target of her rage, her ire, the face of the enemy that _haunted_ her so. He was _just another kitten_ , beaten down and broken by the world. It just felt so jarring to see him like this, his determination, his seemingly endless drive just _gone_. To know that he had well and truly given up. Her claws dug into the ground, as she remembered the _hope_ Aang was so full of.

It seemed his hope died with him.

“So that’s it?” Katara hissed. “You’re just gonna _give up_ , just like that?” Zuko sighed but didn’t answer. “The world _needs_ an Avatar. And-and Aang is-” She hissed through her fangs, turning her head away as she forced the tears from her eyes. “He’s gone.” She turned her head back to face Zuko. “And now you have to clean up this mess! You can’t just lay there and feel sorry for yourself!”

He gazed deep into her eyes.

“Katara, I’m _tired_.” He said, sounding so much older than himself. “Please, just leave me here. There’s nothing left for me in this world. Nothing left for me to fix. It’s _too late_ to fix it…”

Without another word, Katara left Zuko to his thoughts.


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't share continuity with the other CATLA one-shots. CATLA + Zuko and Aang are brothers AU
> 
> Aang's mother finds a newborn firebender abandoned. She takes in the kitten, not only because she believes all life is sacred, but also because she just holds love in her heart for all creatures. Even tiny black kittens that are hot at live coals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen: Love
> 
> This particular AU was thought up specifically for CATLA, funnily enough. Just the idea of a tiny newborn kitten Zuko was too soft and sweet for me to resist. And yeah, it pretty much throws canon out the window, but this is AU anyway, so... my city now. :3
> 
> PS- I feel like today's theme also applies to my feelings to all you nice folks who leave me nice comments, and kudos and even just read and enjoy my fic. <3
> 
> PPS- My heart melted writing this.

Ayama slowly made her way down the rocky cliffs, collecting herbs for tea. She easily glided along from rocky perch to rocky perch, carefully sniffing and picking plants as she went. Suddenly she went still, her ears flicked around as she listened in on a faint sound. She jumped to the ground, easily using her airbending to soften her landing. She walked along lightly, barely padding along the ground as she listened for the source of the sound. As she got closer, she realized it was a kitten _crying_. Had one of the smaller novices fell or gotten lost? She hastened her step, they might have been _injured_ if they hadn’t already tried making their way back up.

She paused as she found the source. A tiny, squirming black kitten wrapped in a blaring red sheet with the Fire Nation emblem displayed _proudly_ on it. The tiny black kitten mewed and cried, fussing as it struggled. It had been _abandoned_. Abandoned with only a blanket and a small scroll. Ayama slowly approached the kitten.

“There, there, little one.” She mewed softly. The kitten suddenly stopped moving and tried to squirm back into it’s blanket. It’s eyes were still closed, so it had no way of knowing that Ayama was a cat and _not_ a threat. So she lent down and licked at his forehead. She nearly recoiled, as the black kitten was _hot_ like a burning coal. Despite the burning, she wrapped herself around the tiny, helpless kitten. She licked him and let him nurse, even though he was way too _hot_ and she felt like she was nursing a _live coal_.

Once the tiny kitten had been fed, he calmed down, cooling off to a _comfortable_ warmth. Ayama nuzzled and licked the kitten some more. The tiny thing drifted off easily enough once he had eaten. The airbender unrolled the scroll, it was a final plea from a mother, begging whoever found the kitten to take care of him. And apparently, the kitten's name is Zuko. The airbender looked at Zuko and found that she could not at all leave a kitten to _die_. He _didn’t belong_ here, but she wasn’t going to _abandon_ him.

_No one ever asks to be put in this world._

Ayama wrapped the blanket around Zuko and took off for the Air Temple above. _Today is Zuko’s lucky day,_ she thought to herself, _he’s going to be adopted, he won’t be alone anymore._

X~X

Seeing as Zuko had only been a newborn kitten abandoned to the wilderness with only a plea from unknown mother, the other nuns worried that he wouldn’t survive. Any number of things could have happened to him before Ayama found him. And sure enough, it was shortly after she took him to the nursery that he soon fell ill.

The airbender fretted over him constantly. She had recently lost her own kitten, a still born, before finding Zuko. She hoped dearly that he hadn’t hung on only to die _now_ that he was safe and cared for. But well, at least he wouldn’t have to die _abandoned_ and _alone_.

His condition worsened, and Ayama curled around her adopted kitten. If he was going to die, he’d die knowing _someone_ cared. The nuns suspected that he’d pass in the night.

The next morning, Ayama awoke to him kneading her belly as he nursed. He was still weak and sick, but he was _fighting_. And to everyone’s surprise, he stubbornly hung on. The little live coal of a kitten refused to go out. Ayama stayed by his side, even feeling her own will to live rise. She found herself almost cheering the tiny black kitten on. He fought hard and held onto this life. And eventually, he began to get better.

The world had tried to take Zuko out, but even as a small kitten he fought for his life and _won_.

He slowly grew stronger, it didn’t seem like too long before he started to open his eyes.

Now, Ayama knew that Zuko was Fire Nation, he had pitch black fur and was wrapped in a red blanket with their emblem on it. But she still couldn’t help but startle a little when his little eyes began to open and they were a fierce _gold_. Not brown, amber, or even yellow. A _blazing_ gold.

“Hmm, now that kitten’s a firebender alright.” One of the nuns said, looking little Zuko in his eyes.

“Mew?” Had been his confused response.

“It means you’re one of Agni’s people.” Ayama said to the tiny kitten, pressing her nose against his own.

“Mew.” Had been the baby’s only reply. She licked Zuko’s forehead and curled around him, purring. Being a firebender meant that eventually, once he was weened, he’d have to be sent away to live in the Fire Nation. To be with his _own people_. Ayama knew she _shouldn’t_ be feeling this way but, she _couldn’t_ help but form an attachment to the feisty kitten.

She’d just hate to see the little guy _go_.

X~X

After some time and consideration, she tried again, and little Aang was born. Happy and _healthy_.

As she licked and nursed her newborn son, she heard the familiar pawsteps of Zuko. The kitten immediately snuggled up to her side. The nuns came by to try and take him, but he remained stubbornly by Ayama’s side.

“Come now, little Zuko. Ayama needs to rest and look after her newborn.” One of the nuns said.

“No! I not leave Mom!”

“Zuko, she needs rest. You can see her again tomorrow.” The nun tried to assure him. Ayama could faintly feel Zuko _trembling_.

He was scared.

Lingering abandonment issues?

“It’s quite alright.” Ayama said. “Besides, I don’t mind him being here.”

“Very well. Take care, Ayama. Don’t give her any trouble, little Zuko.” The nun said, before leaving.

“Zuko.” Ayama purred. “Come, look at your little brother, Aang.” Zuko pulled himself from under his adoptive mother and looked at the tiny wrinkled kitten asleep by her side. Zuko curled up next to him.

“Aang.”


	17. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does not share continuity with other CATLA one-shots. Firebender!Sokka + CATLA
> 
> Sokka finds some creative uses for his firebending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen: Warmth
> 
> Not related to the bending curse AU, just a regular firebender!Sokka AU. :D

Sokka flexed his paws against the ground, glaring at the defiant fire pit. His gaze drifted over to the discarded spark rocks and broken sticks he attempted to use to start the fire. He had tried _everything_ , but the stupid fire just _refused_ to start. It was cold, and only going to get colder. A thought crossed his mind.

Maybe he could try firebending?

Unfortunately he had recently discovered he was actually a firebender from an unfortunate mishap with a certain angry jerk with a ponytail. He wasn’t quite so sure about his new power though. Well, not new, he’s had it his whole life, he realized belatedly. He just never _realized_ it.

Never learned to properly utilize it.

But maybe _that_ was for the better.

Still, it was a potential solution to his dilemma. The fire refused to start, but if he were to firebend at the quite flammable kindling, it should at least in theory start a fire. Only the problem was he had no idea _how_ to firebend. When he bent that time in the South Pole, he was just angry and mocking some stupid jerk. Even then, he barely produced any flame, it was just a flimsy mockery of what a trained firebender could do. Of what a trained firebender _did_ do. But all he needed was a spark, just a little bit of fire. But he didn’t know how to summon it, not _consciously_ at least.

Sokka thought back to what the old cat taught him when they took him aboard their ship. Well, they didn’t really teach him _anything_. The old man just taught him some basic breathing exercises and how to “feel the sun.” What ever that nonsense means. Sokka stroked his whiskers, his tail flopping absently. Of course, maybe that was his problem. He’d practically built his whole identity around being a _nonbender_ , so he couldn’t think like a bender. Even now, he couldn’t really buy into that whole spiritual mumbo-jumbo. After all, so what if he enjoyed sunlight, he’s pretty sure that all cats liked to sunbathe.

Even if Katara preferred rolling around in the snow, and he’s never actually seen any non-firebenders do it…

He thought back to how Prince Jerkbender did it. He seemed pretty mad, and his movements were fast, direct, sharp. Like fire. They had a lot of force, a lot of power behind them. He struck out at the kindling, movements sharp, he thought about the Fire Nation, what they did to his tribe, his family. He let it fuel his rage.

But all he could produce was a few sparks and a puff of _smoke_.

Sokka sagged, his head flopped back and his ears fell. He let out a groan. Of course it didn’t work, bending magic was _never_ that simple. He should have known this from dealing with his sister. And a small part of him felt like this style, this idea of just using rage to power his fire, it felt _wrong_. Sure, he was untrained, and he thought he was a nonbender his whole life until recently… He doesn’t really know what bending _should_ feel like, but it still just felt so _wrong_. Sure fire was a destructive element, but it was also heat and light. Back in the South Pole, being able to light a fire sometimes meant the difference between _life and death_. So Sokka thought about how the sun made him feel, it was warm, comforting, energetic, _alive_.

So he focused on that. He closed his eyes and pressed his paws against the fire pit. Sokka focused on the thought of warmth, heat, life, and energy. Once he started to feel heat welling up within him, he willed it down his forelegs and out his paws. He pictured the fire in his mind’s eye. He thought of his family, and how he’d do _anything_ to protect them. His _drive_ for helping Aang in saving the world, proving himself to his father.

He opened his eyes to the sight of a small fire burning away in the fire pit.

Sokka grinned like a mad-cat. He bounced on his paws excitedly. He’d started a fire! And, he didn’t feel cold anymore. Not even from the fire, it wasn’t a feeling of heat coming into him, it was a feeling of heat coming from _within_ him. As if he had a tiny fire inside of himself. Also, it was a warmth he had never felt before. It was like he had been cold his whole life and now he finally felt _true_ warmth.

_It was the greatest feeling in the world._

And it gave him an idea.

X~X

When it was time to pile together and go to sleep, Sokka thought back to that feeling of warmth and protection. He felt the gentle warmth surging into his body from his core. Aang seemed to notice Sokka warming up and snuggled closer, purring contently.

“Wow, Sokka,” Katara mewed curling up against her warm brother. She yawned, exhausted from the day’s bending practice. “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

“It’s just something I figured out on my own.” Sokka purred smugly. Katara cracked open one of her ocean blue eyes.

“So you’re finally starting to master your ‘ _fire magic_?’” She mewed, smirking.

Sokka warmed considerably, Aang and Katara cuddled closer, purring while Sokka stewed in his embarrassment.


	18. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet confronts his demons.
> 
> Or perhaps his demons confront him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen: Monsters
> 
> Sometimes you are what you hate.

The oppressive heat bore down on Jet like the smoking maw of a hungry dragon. He slid silently across the pitch black terrain. The vast abyss surrounding him on all sides. His heart thundered in his chest, and hot breath stung his nose, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on his opponent. His doppelganger faced him with narrowed eyes and a firm expression that lacked any real aggression. No, the cat looked more like a parent dealing with a petulant child. He wore slightly muted reds, black smoke billowed from his nose.

A firebender.

Jet lunged at the double, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Not!Jet rolled under him easily, gliding about like an actual cloud of smoke. He faced Jet once again, utterly _unscathed_. Jet seethed.

“Why won’t you die?!” He yowled. The firebender looked him over calmly.

“I’ve told you this before. It won’t end until you either give up or die.” He said, small tongues of flame escaping his maw. Jet couldn’t help but idly think about how close Not!Jet was to burning his own whiskers.

_Why aren’t his whiskers catching fire?_

Jet shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He lunged at the firebending double again, but the doppelganger easily slid away from him.

_He’s a firebender, but he was as slippery as a waterbender-_

Jet cut that thought off as he unexpectedly landed in a puddle of water. Suddenly both he and his double were surrounded by a shallow sea. The bodies of many nameless cats floating face-down. Drowned by the water. Bits and pieces of house, and many soggy belongings drifted among them. Jet flinched when the body of a small kitten brushed by him.

A flooded village.

His lips curled up, and he snarled at his double.

“Look what you’ve done!” He roared. “This is why I fight, to stop stuff like this.” The other cat looked Jet over, considerate.

“No, Jet.” He corrected, tone calm, voice much too even for someone in the midst of battle. “ _You_ caused this.”

“You’re lying!” Jet hissed. “Only the Fire Nation would be so callous as to hurt innocent cats!” His head lowered, a shame filling his voice. “Only a firebender would hurt someone who doesn’t deserve it.” His eyes shifted back to righteous fury and he lunged at the cat once more. This time he pinned his double and pressed his claws into his throat.

Fire spilled out like blood.

The cat closed his eyes, resigned, but _undying_. His body began to dissolve into steam as he sunk into the water.

“It was not fire that killed these people, Jet.” He mewed, voice growing distant. “It’s your _hateful heart_ , that’s the problem. Not _me_.” The cat vanished into smoke and embers. “Not your firebending spirit...”

Jet awoke to the sun rising. He huffed a warm breath and set out for some firebenders to knock around.


	19. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does not share continuity with other CATLA one-shots.
> 
> The Gaang end up chasing Zuko up a tree. It doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen: Chase
> 
> Okay this one is an AU inspired by a scene from my fic Thoughts of Reason, Thoughts of Treason. So like, the base idea is that it's a bit of an inverse(I think?) of canon where the Avatar(Aang) is tasked with capturing the Fire Prince(Zuko). And the Gaang end up chasing Zuko around. I haven't decided exactly how I want the AU to play out, so I just decided to experiment a bit here. ^^

Zuko tread carefully. He knew that they were likely hot on his trail. He still wasn’t sure how a bunch of kids were tracking him so easily. Of course, he wasn’t about to _underestimate_ the Avatar and his buddies. They may have _looked_ like a group of goofy children, but he knew better than to _ever_ underestimate an opponent.

_Of course, that was how Azula got caught._

Zuko paused. He looked down at his paws. He wandered what they did to her after they got her. He stopped reminiscing when he heard pawsteps. Quickly and carefully he ducked into the bushes nearby. The Avatar and the waterbender were walking together. Zuko quieted his breath and held as still as possible.

The Avatar walked along, his ears turning every which way, and his little nose twitching as he sniffed the air carefully.

Zuko resisted the urge to pant, airbenders were _notorious_ for their sense of smell. Naturally, anyone with the ability to control the air could easily concentrate smells and sniff out just about _anything_. The young prince could only _hope_ that maybe the mud bath and river soak covered his natural cinnamon smell.

The Avatar suddenly stopped, his ears swiveling in Zuko’s direction. He turned his head and got closer, sniffing carefully. The waterbender approached too, though she seemed to be more or less just following the Avatar’s direction. He got close, _way to close_ , Zuko could feel his insides _burning_ from his nervous heat. The Avatar took a good whiff and smiled wide.

“Come out Zuko, I know you’re in there.” He mewed. The waterbender moved into action, the bush suddenly drying and disintegrating as she drew the water out of it.

The young prince took the first option his body could physically reach and climbed up a tall tree like a frightened kitten. The waterbender whipped the water from the bush at Zuko, but he remained out of her range. The Avatar walked up to the tree and sat patiently at the base.

“It’s okay Zuko, I’m _not_ gonna hurt you.” The Avatar said, face saccharine and tone sounding so _genuine_ that Zuko almost _wanted_ to just climb down and believe him. But Zuko didn’t trust the Air Nomads, nor _anyone_ associated with them. So Zuko bared his teeth and growled in lieu of meowing back. The airbending Avatar just continued to sit there and stare up at Zuko, both of them knowing full well that he could _easily_ scale the whole tree in a single bound if he really wanted to.

_What exactly was this kitten trying to prove?_

“Come on, Zuko.” The waterbender mewed, sounding a bit exasperated. “You can’t seriously just sit there forever. You have to come down eventually.” Zuko took this as a challenge, and proceeded to climb even higher up the tree.

It wasn’t too long before Zuko heard another voice join the kittens below. When he heard this one, his heart clenched. Not her. _Anyone_ but her.

“Got sunshine stuck up in a tree now?”

Zuko didn’t hear the reply to the kitten’s question as his heart was already thundering in his ears. He tried to leap away as the tree began to violently shake. He took the landing hard, a horrible pain shooting up one of his legs. He probably twisted a paw. The young prince desperately continued on, throwing back an arc of fire as the three kittens tried to advance upon him. He heard the earthbender yowl in pain as he continued his escape. He ignored the words they meowed as he kept all his focus on trying to ignore the horrible pain in his leg. Suddenly he realized his mistake, as he slipped into a ditch and something hard smashed into his head.

X~X

Aang looked over the unconscious firebender. He made a slight keening noise as Sokka tied Zuko up.

“Not so tight.” Aang mewed. “His leg’s broken. I don’t want to make it any worse.” He frowned as he looked at the bandaged limb. His eyes lifted to Toph and he frowned slightly. “You didn’t have to be so _rough_ with him.” The blind kitten shrugged.

“It’s not my fault he decided to jump from a falling tree.”

“But you didn’t have to be so hard. You probably scared him! Now he’ll never trust me…”

“Come on, Feather Paws. We got him.” She made a gesture with her paws. “Now all we have to do is get back to the Air Temple before he wakes up and burns through the good rope. _Again_.”

“Yeah, remind me why you won’t let Toph just encase him in rock so he can’t get away?” Sokka asked.

“Well one reason is because his leg is _broken_.” Aang meowed sourly. “And also because what if he can’t breathe? I _don’t_ want to hurt him.” He pouted slightly. “My mission is to _capture_ the Fire Prince, _not_ kill him.”

“Fine, fine.” Sokka mewed. “But can I _at least_ give him a whack if he wakes up? I mean we both know that as soon as he comes to, he’s gonna burn through the ropes and escape _again_.”

But before Aang could answer, Zuko snapped awake and hurriedly burned away the ropes holding him. Both Aang and Sokka rushed in to restrain him, but he shot fire at them, knocking them back. Aang could only watch as the injured and terrified firebender _fled_.


	20. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does not share continuity with other CATLA one-shots.
> 
> The Avatar is a legendary being who can bend all four elements, and exists as a bridge between mortals and spirits. However, said cat only exists in legends, the last stories of which date back at least a thousand years ago. One day, Zuko and Katara come across a rather interesting child while watching over the city they swore to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty: Guardians
> 
> Funnily enough this was originally going to be a Zutara drabble, but instead I decided to do a modern Zutara vigilantes AU thing. :D Of course, the main focus was the vigilantes AU, because I'm not much of a romance writer. lol

A frigid wind blew through the streets of Unity City. The full moon shone brightly, reflecting off the white mask of it’s noble guardian. She stood proudly on her rooftop perch, a veil of glittering blue hiding her fluffy brown fur. She was Umi no On’na, the Lady of the Ocean. One of the guardian spirits of Unity City. Supposedly, she, along with a few others, were elemental spirits, anointed by the ancient guiding forces of the world itself.

The well kept secret however, was that she was not really a spirit, but a mortal kitten who goes by Katara. She along with her friends, the Blind Bandit, the Lone Wolf, Kyoshi’s Sentinel, and the Burning Phoenix, were the “spirit” guardians of the city. Watching over it like soldiers of the night.

Katara herself dealt mainly in protecting young girls and fellow waterbenders. However on some nights, such as this one, she would team up with the Burning Phoenix to deal with the troublesome gangs that plagued her city.

Like the Triad.

They were a triple threat, a group of three consisting of a waterbender, and earthbender, and a firebender. They loved to harass and extort the innocent people. Threatening anyone and everyone that dared to enter their “territory.” As if _any_ part of the lovely city belonged to them. Katara huffed in disgust. Suddenly she felt a warm presence behind her.

“Took you long enough.” She teased, smiling under her mask.

“Well, you know how it is,” the Phoenix replied. “Being royalty and such.” He slipped in beside her, regal reds and gold billowing like flames in the night air. “I thought those Earth Kingdom dignitaries would _never_ shut up.” He groaned. “I’m just glad that Uncle let me leave. Even if he thinks it was so I could go to bed.” Katara chuckled and intertwined her tail with his.

“Well, you ready to go on patrol, Zuko?”

“Of course.”

X~X

It wasn’t too long until they found the usual suspects, The Triad, harassing an innocent Air Nomad. Though he seemed a little _strange_ , his clothes looked like something out of a _historical_ textbook, and he seemed awfully young to have his arrows. Air Nomads were already an uncommon sight, but Katara had never seen one with the tattoos under the age of sixteen. Katara and Zuko hung in the shadows, watching as the three cats closed in on the tiny kitten.

“Well, well, well. It looks like we found a mangy rat in our territory.” The firebender said.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to trespass. I’m not from around here. Um, I can leave if you want...” The kitten tried. The group closed in.

“I’m afraid we can’t let you do that. See, we got a reputation to uphold.” The waterbender unsheathed his claws.

Katara was about to leap in and intervene when the kitten’s eyes suddenly began to glow. He stepped foreword, his tiny paws somehow causing the earth to tremble.

Strange, wasn’t he an airbender?

The wind began to go crazy a sphere of it formed around him blowing with the power of a hurricane. The tiny kitten gave an _unearthly_ roar, it sounded like layers upon layers of many voices yelling in unison. Eyes and arrows glowing, the summoned the powers of both air and earth simultaneously and sent the trio flying.

Afterwords, the glow faded and he went limp, starting to fall back to earth. Zuko swooped down and caught him. Katara walked up and looked at him. But Zuko seemed just as baffled as she was. Was, was this kid the _Avatar_? He couldn’t have been… The Avatar was a myth.

The last known tales of the legendary Avatar dated back over a thousand years ago!


	21. Kataang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara contemplates how she wooed an ancient spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-One: Kataang
> 
> The last five days are gonna just be simple ship drabbles. Today's is the wholesome best girl and best boy paring. <3
> 
> I'm sorry I just love these two, they're so cute it hurts.

Katara stared into her sitting room. Aang was playing with the kittens, purring contentedly. They nipped at his ears and pulled his tail, but he just patiently let them. Watching them carefully with his mysterious gray eyes.

She lifted a paw, smiling at the sight. She couldn’t help but wonder how she managed to woo the _Avatar_ of all cats. This ancient, nomadic being, who’s lived thousands of lives and died thousands of deaths. And very _rarely_ ever taken a lover.

And yet, Katara managed to make this ancient, fickle spirit fall in love with her. She joined him, purring.


	22. Mailee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai hates most things, but Ty Lee? She doesn't hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Two: Mailee
> 
> Another ship drabble. We gettin' close to the end. :'D

There weren’t a lot of things Mai liked. Most things were boring, they failed to engage her in any way. Somethings, like bright and colorful things, she hated. They seemed so fake, so hollow and empty. And also like they just served as a reminder for the happiness and self expression that he parents never let her have.

Well, there was one bright, colorful thing, or someone she did like. She liked Ty Lee. As pink and cheerful as she was, she never tried to make Mai into anything she wasn’t.

As for pink, she could learn to tolerate it.


	23. Zue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does not share continuity with other CATLA one-shots.
> 
> Yue doesn't know what she finds so alluring, so interesting about this waterbender. He's below average at best.
> 
> Then he breathes fire and she understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Three: Zue
> 
> I have a soft spot in my heart for some good ole Zuko/Yue. It's just so cute. ;u;
> 
> I have an even softer spot in my heart for Avatar Zuko.
> 
> It certainly doesn't hurt that the fic that introduced me to this pairing was an Avatar Zuko fic. :'D

Yue watched the strange, golden-eyed waterbender with interest. She couldn’t help herself, he seemed interesting. Even the moon spirit within her payed special attention to him. She always told Yue to watch him carefully. She wasn’t really sure why, though. By all means, he wasn’t a good waterbender, his movements were too rigid he struggled to bend any water whatsoever.

One evening she decided to hang out with the boy. He was shivering. It was strange, he was awfully cold sensitive for a waterbender. He let out a breath and tongue of flame was released.

That’s when Yue understood.


	24. Tokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph has a very pleasant dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Four: Tokka
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one. Even now, reading it makes me giggle. :'D
> 
> Yes I absolutely believe that Toph dreams about being a muscular giant.

Vicious shadows surrounded Sokka on all sides. He yowled in fear, ears going back and tail curling around his body as he trembled.

“Hey!” Toph yowled, grabbing the monster army’s attention. “Leave my boyfriend alone!” She slammed her broad paws into the earth and spikes of it shot out in all directions, skewering the shadow monsters. She strode confidently up to the fluffy brown kitten and lifted him by his nape. She let climb him onto her massive, muscular shoulders.

“My hero!” He mewed, nuzzling her.

X~X

Toph rolled over and smiled. What a wonderful dream she was having.


	25. Urzai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta save your garbage husband from boring old people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Five: Urzai
> 
> Merry Halloween, have my favorite flaming garbage pile pairing.
> 
> Out of curiosity, are there any AUs or ideas you all would like to see expanded upon in future works? Yes, you can suggest it as humans instead of cats.

Ursa looked around the room. Her husband, Ozai was standing dutifully where the Fire Lord left him. Getting his ear chattered off by some old fart of a general. He looked furious.

But then again, when was he not?

Ursa slipped in, gliding under her husband and ticking his chin with her tail.

“Excuse me,” she said all polite and lady-like. “I need to have a small chat with Prince Ozai.” The old cat grunted.

“Oh! Yes! Of course, Princess Ursa.” He waddled off to bore someone else. Ozai sagged in relief.

“Thanks.” He meowed. “I owe you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> For mental image reasons- Here's what each of the Gaang/four nations are.
> 
> Aang- Sphynx kitten  
> Katara and Sokka- Norwegian forest cat kittens  
> Toph- Persian kitten  
> Zuko- Oriental kitten
> 
> Water Tribes- Norwegian forest cats or some kind of arctic fishing cat  
> Earth Kingdom- Varies wildly  
> Fire Nation- Oriental and Siamese cats  
> Air Nomads- Sphynx and cornish rex
> 
> I have a tumblr where I post AU ideas and art- https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/


End file.
